Till the day I die
by sasunaru321
Summary: Students whom had a normal everyday life suddenly had there world ripped from under them when a virus began in their home town in Edmonton, Alberta. Sasuke, who was always his normal self, cold, emotionless facial expression that didn't care to much about anyone, except Naruto. Once the virus hit he became very protective of Naruto, will it progress into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**Students whom had a normal everyday life suddenly had there world ripped from under them when a virus began in their home town in Edmonton, Alberta. Sasuke, who was always his normal self, cold, emotionless facial expression that didn't care to much about anyone, except Naruto. Once the virus hit he became very protective of Naruto, will it progress into something more? Read and find out!

**Main pairing: **Sasuke and Naruto. **Side pairings**: Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji.

**Rating: **M. This is a yaio fanfic, if you don't like leave. You just won't get cookies. ^.^

**Warning: **Yaoi, Violence, gore, sex, ect...

**Author's notes: **I would love it if you guys give me a review. :D And constructive criticism. I would love to be better, and as much help as I can will be sweet. I have not written a lot of fan fiction's, in fact this is my second one. You can find my first but it is so bad and augh. I will be scrapping it. I feel really good on this one, and there will be lemons in it so, beware. I will warn you in case you want to just skip the chapter. But yea. Thanks for reading! If you want a cookie you may have one. The rest are mine :) P.S. My Summary is so bad. I don't know how to word it better, but the story will be much better then the summary seems.

As I was sprawled across my seat of the bus I heard the teacher call out names of students mindlessly. This included Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, and of course myself, Uzumaki Naruto. There where at least twenty other kids, but they where from different classes, so I didn't know them to well, nor did I want to know them.

Once the teacher got done checking off who was here he cleared his throat and started talking to all of us, students. "Today we are going to the West Edmonton Mall. I expect all of you to be on your best behaviour for all of the teachers and the guest's. They have volunteered their own time to watch you. It's thanks to them that you are here, if we didn't have all of them we would not have been able to come." One of the students further in the back began to cheer for the volunteers, I believed from his obnoxious screeching that it was Kiba. He was a great kid, but anyone more obnoxious then myself has a problem. However everyone else on the bus began to cheer as well.

Once the cheering died down and the bus started to move forward, I got a good look at the teachers and the guests. I knew them all, and thankfully liked them all for the most part. Uchiha Itachi, which was Sasuke's brother, was a pretty good guy. I could tell he loved his brother dearly. They also looked quite similar as well. Itachi had a striking face, jet black hair that reached down right past his shoulders, eye's that had a crimson red tint to them, and he wore this coat that had red symbols that looked like clouds and the coat went down past his knee's. You could see under the coat he had a dark navy shirt on that was low and underneath that looked like a fishnet shirt. I had to say he had a weird sense of fashion, but I do as well, so why should I complain?

Then there was my teacher Hatake Kakashi. He was a very handsome man, with silver hair that stock up off his head, and dark brown eye's. He had an eye patch on at all times, and a mask that covered half his face. I've never seen him without it, and it's strange because we have eaten together. Everything else was pretty standard, a green vest and pants with a black shirt underneath.

Maito Gai, the gym teacher, was an extremely awkward person. He wore this Green jump suit everywhere he went. He always said it's because it makes him more limber and able to work better. He also had this bowl cut and had this toothy grin, and to top it all off, he had these caterpillar eyebrows.

Jiraiya was the English teacher but also my adoptive father. He wrote these erotic books that just gross me out, but Kakashi ( I don't call him by his last name, I know all these people far to well.) always liked them. He would read them every chance he got, in fact he is reading one right now. He had long white hair and was in his fifties, he was also a huge closet pervert. He would try to peep at girls in the pool locker rooms or spring baths any chance he had, although he was good at school though. He also has this red coat that cut off at the elbows and a baggy white shirt that had yellow stains of sorts on it.

Umino Iruka was my favourite teacher of all. He taught art, and that was my favourite subject at school. He had a scar on the bridge of his nose that only made him look bad ass, but he was really a nice guy. He absolutely loves his students, and helps them in anyway he can. He really is a father model to everyone. He has on semi tight jeans and a long short sleeve shirt that had the brand logo on the very front. The symbol meant "Leaf," and it's on all of their merchandise. The shirt went just above his knees and hung loosely around his whole body. He has a bit of a child like fashion. I'm also almost one hundred percent sure that he and Kakashi are together. Though Iruka would not admit it to his students. Kakashi on the other hand would. None of us had a problem with it though, we where a very open community.

Kakashi finally called out to us that we where only seven minutes away from the mall. I couldn't wait! We lived five hours from Edmonton so I don't get to come here often and the West Ed is just an amazing place! Honestly, it has an amusement park and also a huge water park! Some of my favourite stores are in the mall as well! We are staying there for two nights! In all honesty I just couldn't wait to get off this bus and stretch my legs. Five hours and no stops is a long time. The only good side about it is that I got a seat to myself, no one beside me. I listened to my music and slept most of it.

I looked over at Sasuke, he was just staring out the window with his usual blank expression. I don't know how all the girls are attracted to him, sure he is good looking even with his duck butt hair. He had the same eyes as his brother, the crimson red is just a tad less noticeable, and his skin is silky smooth. He looked like a saint. Compared to my very tanned self. I had obnoxious blonde hair that would naturally spike up, but with it getting longer as I get older it slightly droops down. I also have bright blue eye's. Even though I don't try to draw attention to myself, I do because of my appearance. Everyone thinks I'm this loud, obnoxious idiot, so I go along and say I am to please them, I do think people like me more then, although there are a ton of people that would rather I die in a whole...so maybe it's not working? Well as long as I have my main group of friends I'll be fine. Even though it might not seem like it, Sasuke is my closest friend. He knows me for me, Naruto. He does not judge me for my past and treats me like a human being. Most people out right show that they hate me or not notice me at all, like I'm invisible, I rather hate the latter one.

I walked over and sat in the seat directly behind Sasuke. Usually Sakura would be sitting right beside him or behind him, but she is sitting with Ino. I took my hand and lifted it and poked Sasuke's cheek. He turned around and gave me a half assed glare. I grinned at that. "What?" He asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"You excited? You are going to the amusement park with me right?!" We only got to pick one place, amusement park or water park. Of course I picked the amusement park. It's fun, and really, it couldn't get boring. It made your adrenalin pump and gets you so excited it.

"I am going to the amusement park. Who says I am going with you though?" He raised an eyebrow, no glare in sight now, just plain amusement in his eyes.

"But Sasuke, you have to go with me! It would be-" I was cut off by a pink haired girl flicking me in the ear.

"Ow! Why did you do that Sakura?!" I winced grabbing at my throbbing ear.

I looked over at Sasuke who was glaring at Sakura, but she didn't seem to notice. "Stop bothering Sasuke! You dim witted moron. Of course he would not like to go there with you, after all you are nick named _Monster_ for a reason." I just gaped wide eyed at her. When I said I had a group of friends, she was not included. She would stick around for Sasuke, but she was a fake friend to everyone. Even Ino, who deserved a way better friend then her. I finally put on a smile and told her she was right.

"Sorry Sasuke, guess I wasn't thinking!" Sasuke just looked at me with confused eye's then looked back at Sakura and gave her a cold stare. I could see Sakura cringe but I said nothing. I didn't want to be burned anymore then I have.

"Look here, Sakura. You are not my friend. However Naruto is, in fact he is my best friend! So why don't you just get your vile whore-mhff" Sasuke was caught off by a hand covering his mouth.

"Sasuke, my dearest brother. Say no more. We cant have you spoiling the trip for everyone, now can we?" Itachi looked over at me, then back to Sakura. "Sakura." He said her name like it was venom, but thankfully we where the only ones able to hear it. "why don't you go back to your seat?" Which she did without question.

Sasuke dug his hand into his brothers and tore it away from his mouth. "God damn it, Itachi! I couldn't breath! You had my nose covered!" Sasuke gave a few long breaths, sucking in some much needed air. "And you!" He glared at me once again. "Why didn't you stick up for yourself?! You idiot! She had no right to say any of that." Sasuke looked fuming mad right now, and it was for my sake, I was some what happy.

"W-well..." I tried to think of an excuse, but really I did think she was right. It was my past, well not even my past, it was my fathers before he passed away, but I guess what he did went on to me. I never knew how that made sense but it happened. My father was a detective and he was one of the best. My mother was actually a trainer to teach the rookies some martial arts. My father quickly fell in love with her, and with in the two years that they met and got together, everything went wrong. People where saying my dad was a traitor, and that he sold secret files to the Russian's. They even went as far to say that he killed and raped women in order to get secrets that no one knew except for the woman's family and their family. Of course no one knows the real story, not even I, his own son. I never met him after all. People say I'm going to turn out just like him. It does not help that they say my mother killed her own parents. I'm sure they never did it, and I would want to prove it, but what proof can I get? I'm only a sixteen year old kid.

I put my hands behind my head and leaned back smiling. "I guess I just don't want to fight. Especially with a pretty girl like that, eh?" Of course I didn't mean it. I use to have a huge crush on Sakura when I was younger, however that was when she was young and innocent and didn't care only about herself.

Sasuke only looked at me like I was an idiot and did his usual "Hn" and turned around to look at his brother. "How did you even hear us? No one else did."

"Well seeing as how I was only a seat in front of you it wasn't hard." Itachi grinned. He liked teasing his brother. I wonder what it would feel like to have a real brother since I was an only child and I never had friends till not to long ago.

I couldn't see Sasuke's face, but his ears and nape where pink so I could tell he was blushing. I would usually tease him but I am not quite in the mood.

"Anyways," Itachi went on to the both of us. "All three of us are going to the amusement park so we will all go there _together._" Itachi was a good guy. He treated me like family, I wonder if this is how it feels to have a brother? Because right now I'm extremely happy.

Sasuke turned around and looked at me then his brother. "Obviously." He looked at me once again and gave a small smile. I was ecstatic I stood up and attempted to hug them over the seat but all I got was Sasuke's forehead and Itachi dodged my hug like a ninja.

"Okay everyone gather your things! We are driving into the parking lot!" Kakashi called while gathering his and Iruka's things from above them.

I stood up and went to where I was originally seated. I reached up to open the door to the cubby that was holding my stuff. Once opened I grabbed my orange book bag and swung it over to carry on my back. My backpack consisted of my clothes that would last a few days here, a coat in case it got cold, a knife that I brought with me everywhere for emergencies (we better not let the teachers see that) some bowls of ramen of course, a flashlight for night time strolling, and two water bottles.

Once I got everything accounted for and the bus stopped, we all got off one by one. I was getting pushed from behind so I turned around to see that it was Chouji. He was eating chips and little crumbs fell onto my shoulder. I grimaced and swiped the crumbs away. Before I turned around he gave a brief apology while his mouth was half full with crushed chips.

The line started moving once again and once we got outside we where ordered to line up. "Okay, so we will be having two people per room. Girls with girls, boys with boys." Before Kakashi could say more Sakura cut in.

"Are you sure? I would be..." She looked over to Sasuke who was standing a couple people away from her. "happy to room with a boy." She gave a sweet as an angel smile but that clearly did not work.

Kakashi sighed and went back to what he was saying. "No, Sakura. What I say go's. Anyways we will pair up the girls first." He said a list of girls then finally I heard familiar names "and we don't have much room, so we will be putting Sakura, Ino, and Hinata in the same room." They all gave a reply of understanding.

"Now for the boys. Lee and Shikamaru, Naruto and Kiba, and the three Sasuke, Neji and Chouji will be rooming together." He then got on to the other grades and classes. "Everyone understand?"

"I am not rooming with Naruto!" I looked over at Kiba, a tad hurt by his protest.

"Why not?! I am a great roommate!" I yelled defending myself.

"Bro, you are cool and all, but you snore!"

"How exactly would you know that?" I glared at him. I do not snore.

"Well...It's _you_, you are loud and obnoxious so just guessing." He winked at me.

Before we could argue anymore Sasuke spoke up. "I'll just take Kiba's room. He can sleep with Lee and Neji."

Kakashi thought for a few seconds then blew out a long sigh. "Fine. Is that good with everyone?" He looked at us one by one. "Okay good. Now it's 11:00 am, so we will get booked in and then go eat lunch at the food court." He started walking ahead and we walked the same way.

I walked to Sasuke whom was by himself. "So what are we going to eat?" I asked curious. I wonder if they have any ramen here.

As if he was reading my mind he replied "We are not eating ramen. We should eat something we normally wouldn't get because we live in such a little town. How about Mexican?" I guess he was right, plus I did bring some ramen with me for after dark hours. So I won't be deprived.

"Sure. How about tomorrow? For the rides? What one would you like to go on first?"

"I don't care." Why was he always like that? We don't get to come here often so he should be more excited!

"Okay, then how about the one that shoots you up into the air? I remember that one from last time I came here with Jiraiya! Was such a long time ago though. Can we please?!" I asked excitedly.

Sasuke looked at me and grinned. "Fine. At least I'll be able to hear you scream like a girl." I stared at him then puffed out my cheeks like a little kid.

"I do not scream like a little girl! I scream like a normal sixteen year old!" I realized I was yelling and looked down at my feet with humiliation. I could hear Sasuke chuckle next to me. I looked up and was going to punch his shoulder but he caught my fist in his.

"Yea, you are too slow and very predictable, dobe." He mocked

"Teme!" I released my hand from his grip and stormed ahead to stand by Jiraiya.

"What's up squirt?" He asked questioningly while putting his arm around my shoulder. I grabbed his arm and removed it from my shoulder and stepped further from him. He embarrasses me on purpose all the time.

He began to fake cry. "Oh Naruto! Why must you hurt me so?! You use to be such a cute kid! Don't you remember when you use to dress in your 'birthday suit'*? You where such a cute little boy!" I just looked at him in shocked. Why must he do this.

"At least I don't look into a girls locker room at the swimming pool, you pervert!" I tried to get even, but all he did was laugh. I walked up towards Kakashi but not with him. I didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. I had enough embarrassment for today.

Once we got inside we went to where the hotel was inside. The lobby was just fascinating! It was colourful with walls of red and a ceiling of blue and purple. When you looked around there was a small arcade to the left and a huge window to the right that when you looked in you would just see these stars and a bottomless pit. It was quite interesting.

Kakashi got done checking us in and he sent a teacher or guest with a group of kids to find our rooms.

Iruka went with my group which consisted of Sasuke, lee, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and I, so most of my main group of friends.

"You guys excited for tomorrow? Will be a busy day!" Iruka asked more excitedly. He seemed more excited then the kids.

"Well I sure am! I can't wait to ride the roller coasters!" I exclaimed happily.

"I bet you are! How about the rest of you?" Everyone else just said they where excited, even though they didn't seem it. They seemed more..tired.

We walked up three flights of stairs since Chouji is afraid of elevators. He's a bigger guy, you would think he's pick the lazy way out, but nope.

Once we got to the third floor we walked and hunted down room 505, which was Lee's, Kiba's, and Neji's room. We walked down the hall and finally about 20 rooms later, found their room. Iruka told them to come meet us in the lobby by 12:00 so that we could all go eat lunch. Then we said out goodbye's for the mean time and left.

Now it was Shikamaru's and Chouji's turn, as we walked about ten feet, we saw their room, 510. They quickly went inside, but not before Iruka told them the meeting time and place, even though we just heard it.

Now it was our turn. We walked down the rest of the hallway, and at the very end was ours. The door plate read '542.' "Okay boy's, you know the meeting place and time, so don't be late, and I'm talking to you Naruto." He gave me the look that said 'If you are late I will beat you with a whip' Iruka can be scary sometimes.

"Okay, okay, I promise I won't be!" I tried to reassure him, and it worked. He gave Sasuke and I a good bye and left.

We put the room card in the card swipe and waited for the light to turn green. As soon as it did we hurriedly went in and the first thing I see was one bed.

"What?! Aren't there supposed to be two beds?!Why do we only get one? I will not sleep with you, you will hog all the blankets!" I looked over to Sasuke, and he didn't seem to care.

"Calm down you baby. It's not the end of the world. They probably had no more rooms with two beds. If you hate sleeping with me that much I will just sleep on the floor." Sasuke replied matter of factually. It made sense. I don't think a high class hotel like this would get it wrong. I don't want Sasuke to sleep on the floor either. Guess I will have to live with it.

"No, no. Sorry Sasuke. We can sleep together...I mean like...Sleep on the same bed...not together, I didn't mean the-" I was so humiliated. He was laughing at me. Even though I never really see him laughing, I don't want him to laugh at me. He's not even laughing normally, he's full on crying from hysterically laughing like a moron.

"God damn, Naruto. If you want to sleep with me that much, you just gotta ask. No need to be so shy!" Sasuke jokingly said, wiping tears away from his eyes.

I was so mad! I didn't mean it like that! "I didn't mean it like that at all! I know you know I'm bi, but you are straight, so it wouldn't be possible anyway!" I gave out a short breath of air getting angrier.

Sasuke looked like he was about to say something when we heard a crash from outside. We quickly went to the window and saw a big car wreck, maybe five blocks down.

"What happened?" I've never seen such a big car crash, there where at lease two cars, a taxi, a huge truck that would carry oil or gas around and a few 4x4's. It was all around, the biggest wreck I have seen in life or movies. Even from here we could hear the screams of people from the wreck.

"I don't know, but it's better to not look." He gripped my arm with his hand and pulled me away from the window while shutting the curtain with his other hand. "You okay?" he asked, and that's when I realized I was crying. I could see blood, and this woman who was on the ground, but I could tell her head was gone.

"Y-ye..." I couldn't finish the sentence. I was just to emotional. I hated that I was crying and in front of Sasuke! He looked calm, but his eye's looked different. They looked sad, and I could tell he was really worried.

He pulled me towards him and took me into his arms . I balled my hands into his shirt, and got as close as I could to him. I couldn't stop crying. "Shh, everything's okay." He patted my back and moved us to the bed to sit down. I had my head in the crook of his neck, and was probably getting snot all over his shirt, but I don't care.

"B-but did you see all that? That..that woman..." I tried to say it in as normal a voice as I could, but I failed. It came out high pitched and shaky.

"I know, I saw. Naruto, it will be hard, that's really your first time seeing something like that, but don't let it bother you too much. I know it was...awful, but you can't do anything about it."

"Not let it bother me? I can not, _not_ let it bother me. I just saw the aftermath of the collision! I know..I couldn't do anything, like you said, but it was still so real and only a few blocks away!" I started to cry harder, but Sasuke pulled me away from him and put his forehead to mine and looked me straight in the eye.

"I know. I really do. Look we will go down later for some Mexican food like we said earlier, or if you really want we can even find some ramen. Just please stop crying. I hate seeing you like this." I pulled away from him and wiped away my tears away with my sleeve.

"Alright. I'm" I hiccupped in the middle of the sentence and could feel the spread of a blush coming on. "sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, dobe."

"Teme!" I said half assed. "But I don't feel like going to eat tonight. My stomach is turning in all sorts of directions. Could you call Kakashi to see if I can just stay up here and sleep off the rest of the day?" Sasuke quickly got out his phone and looked at the time.

"You sure? It's only 12:00 now." I shook my head in confirmation. He walked away over near the bathroom and dialled a number. I heard him talking but he was not loud enough for his words to be clear enough.

I closed my eyes and tried to not picture what I saw out side, but it did not work. I saw the cars crushed by other cars, trucks flipped over with gas spilling out of them, I saw that woman..with what looked like a broken leg, and no head. Was she just someone passing by? Or was she in one of those cars? If she was in the car, how did she make it out? How did her head...become like that?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sound of a cell phone clacking on a counter and I opened my eyes. Sasuke was getting in the bed with me, but not before taking off my shoes and socks, then his own. "Aren't you going to go eat?"

"No, I rather stay here. I'm not very hungry either." Sasuke replied while laying beside me and pulling covers over both of us. "Get some sleep. You will feel better in the morning." I was glad he was here, I didn't want to be alone, not after that.

"Sasuke..."

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Do you mind if I...just for tonight...sleep with you really close to me?"

"Are we not already close? We are sharing the same bed?"

"I mean...closer...I just don't want to feel alone and I-" Before I could say anymore, Sasuke pulled me to him so that my head was at his chest and I was using his arm as a pillow."

"Good night Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Students whom had a normal everyday life suddenly had their world ripped from under them when a virus began in their home town in Edmonton, Alberta. Sasuke, who was always his normal self, cold, emotionless self, didn't care too much about anyone, except Naruto. Once the virus hit he became very protective of Naruto, his best friend. Will it progress into something more? Read and find out!

**Main pairing:** Sasuke and Naruto. Side pairings: Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji. (Maybe at one point GaaNaru)

**Rating:** M. This is a yaoi fanfic, if you don't like leave. You just won't get cookies. ^.^

Warning: Yaoi, Violence, gore, sex, masturbation etc...

**Author's notes:** There is no sex in this chapter, but there is some masturbation. I would recommend just skipping that part of the chapter, but not the whole chapter itself.

So again, please review if you are reading this. I love everyone's input, good or bad, so again, please review and I might just give you a cookie.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of chirping birds and a ray of sunshine coming through the curtains. I was about to get up to open them, but realized something heavy was around my waist. I looked down and saw an arm around my waist. I looked over my shoulder to find it's owner, Sasuke Uchiha.

I remembered last nights events, the crash, the woman, and how Sasuke all of a sudden became so caring towards me. We have always been close, ever since we were young. We were not friends at first; we were actually both loners. I think at first I took a liking to him because we had so much in common. We both had no parents, his parents died when he was six, where as my parents were murdered when I was only two months. We were both alone all the time, but after awhile, people started noticing Sasuke, and started to try to befriend him, even though he did't want to be friends with them. I, on the other hand, was alone for a very long time. Of course, I always had Jiraiya, but he was away quite often back then. I only recently gotten all these friends, and really, they are my family. I used to be depressed, and I even tried to commit suicide by cutting my wrists. Sasuke found me in the school'hes bathroom and took me to the hospital immediately. I was thirteen then, and don't remember too much, but I know that from that point on, Sasuke was always here for me. I don't want to be so dependent on Sasuke. I want to become independent and live for myself. He has always protected me, and he keeps on protecting me, but I swear on my mother's grave that I will protect him.

I was brought out of my thinking when Sasuke nuzzled his head into my back and brought me closer to him. Now it was uncomfortably close, and I wanted to get away. As soon as I tried to move his arm, he gripped me tighter around the waist and brought his leg up. It was already between my legs in the first place, but it wasn't anywhere near my crouch. Now, his knee is touching me, and I need to get away fast.

I tried to move a little more but every time I moved, his knee would rub in all the good ways, and I have a little problem growing in my pants now. God damn it, Sasuke! Why must you do this to me? Why can't you just be normal and not cling to people while you sleep!

I stayed as still as I could, and took interest in the room, trying to ignore my little problem that's growing with every movement.

I guess I didn't pay attention to the room when I got in; it was beautiful! I looked over to the door, first, and noticed that there was the bathroom right beside it. The door was closed so I couldn't peek inside, but beside the bathroom was a dark wood counter. On the counter there was a mini fridge, and beside that, was a very modern coffee machine. There was paper, and a phone, most likely for business. In front of me there was a TV that was built inside the wall, very fancy indeed. Below the TV, there was a place to set a DVD player, an X-box, and places to put the controllers and games. I now looked over to the window and noticed it was a big, circular window that had dark blue curtains. The walls where painted baby blue with light blue stripes, and the floor was made of white tiles. The bed was absolutely amazing, the most comfortable bed I have ever lied on, and to match with the room, it had blue blankets and white pillows.

I looked over my shoulder and was surprised to see how calm he looked when he was sleeping. He was even smiling. I just had to grin at that, it was always nice to see him smile. He really only smiles or does his cheeky grin with his brother and myself. He was always stone faced with anyone else. I was kind of happy with that though. It made me feel kind of special.

I looked over to the night stand and saw that the clock read 8:30. It was nearing the time that we meet up to eat breakfast.

I didn't want to wake him up, he looked so peaceful, but I had too. Only thing is, how will I move his leg and rush to the bathroom? Although my problem is slowly but surly going away, if he moves it will just come back to life. I guess I will have to improvise.

"Sasuke." I called out his name but he just shuffled his head but other than that did nothing. "Sasuke, wake up."

He didn't wake up, so it's time for plan B. I reached back with my hand and slapped his leg as hard as I can. He instantly woke up with a yelp, but not before rubbing quite a bit on my nether region. Without meaning to, I gave out a loud and shaky moan.

Shit, shit, shit! What the hell did I just do?!

I looked over at Sasuke and he had his eye's wide open and could tell he was surprised. He removed his leg and we just stayed in silence. I was so embarrassed.

"Sorry..." Sasuke didn't sound shy or disgusted just purely surprised, but that quickly went away and was replaced with a scary, smug grin. "So, you like me that much, eh? I can take...responsibility...for that." He winked at me, and I could feel the blood rush to my face.

"No! You pervert!" I stumbled out of bed, hear his laughter as I entered the bathroom.

"I was only joking, dobe!" Sasuke called out from the room.

I didn't say anything, all I know is that I have a major tent in my pants that I need to get rid of.

I took off all my clothes and turned on the shower. Once steam filled the air, I stepped into the shower and was instantly covered by hot water. I looked down and saw my penis was fully erect. It won't go away anytime soon, so I guess I will have to get rid of it myself.

I leaned against the wall and gripped my penis and pumped. As soon as I started, an image of Sasuke came to mind. What the fuck?! I know he was short of the cause of this, but why would he appear when I'm masturbating?! God damn it! He is my best friend, so it's impossible even if I did like him.

I gave a few more strokes, thinking that I would not think of him anymore, but again he popped into my brain. This time, it was him over me, thrusting into me. Fuck it, I don't care anymore.

I slipped my fingers into my mouth and soaked them with my saliva then reached behind me and inserted one finger inside me. I slipped them in and out over and over and started to moan. I bit my lip, not allowing another moan to escape. I can't let him hear.

I placed another finger in, moaning while still thinking of Sasuke, and his hot breath against my neck, sucking on it, while giving hard thrusts into me. I paced my fingers with the pace I imagined Sasuke thrusting into me, and started pumping my cock once again. I was on the tip of orgasm when I suddenly let out a moan and when I came I called out Sasuke's name.

I stared at the ground in embarrassment. How could I have done that while thinking of him? What kind of friend am I?

Thinking more about it, I realized I called out his name. Shit! Did he hear? I can already tell this was going to be a bad day.

Once I got done washing my hair with the hotels shampoo and washed myself of, I turned off the shower and got out. I grabbed the towel that was hanging above the toilet and dried myself off. I then realized I did not bring my clothes into the bath room.

"Hey...Sasuke?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Could you bring my clothes to the bathroom? Please and thank you." This was so embarrassing. He won't ever let me down for any of this.

"Um. How about, no? We are both guys, dobe, just come out with a towel on." I've never let anyone see myself naked. I'm not very shy about it, but I have a tattoo that looks like a spiralling sun on my stomach. My dad said it would protect me, that it told people exactly where I came from, and to not mess with me. Kind of like a brand mark for our family. It didn't help my parents though, so why would it help me?

"Damn you, Sasuke! Fine. You give me no choice." I put the largest towel around me, and as high as I could to cover my tattoo.

I opened the door and walked out, Sasuke was grinning at me, then once he looked down his eye's opened up with surprise.

"What is that?" Did he see? I looked down, and saw the tips of the tattoo showing. Damn I thought I covered it.

Sasuke got off the bed and walked over too me, but never let his eye's leave the tattoo. I felt so awkward and in the spotlight, I hated it.

"Pull down your towel." He didn't ask, but demanded.

"Um, no thanks..." Sasuke looked at me with an annoyed look and pulled the towel down so it was right above anything...important. "Sasuke!" I yelled in surprise, or more like screeched.

"When did you get this and why did I not know?" He bent down to look at it straight on.

"Sasuke, stand up please, this is awkward."

"Not before you tell me."

He was being stubborn. "Fine, it's an Uzumaki brand mark sort of speak. When I was one month they branded it on me. My parents had one, and so did the rest of my blood related family and anyone married into the family. Not every brand is on the stomach, or even as big as mine. Some are as tiny as a nickle, but I got this. It was meant to protect us, but that obviously didn't work. My father had one on the nape of his neck, it was a little bigger the a two dollar coin. My mother had one on the side of her hip, it was the size of my hand but a little smaller."

I let him have time to absorb what I have said but he did not say anything. He just stared at it, then started tracing the lines of it.

"Sasuke, your fingers are cold, please stop." It wasn't that it was cold, just felt...odd but good.

"Sorry. It's just that I've seen this somewhere, I can't place where though." He got up and took a step back to give me some room. "I'm sorry. I never knew any of that, but it doesn't explain why you never told me."

"It just never occurred in any conversation. The only two people that know are Jiraiya, and yourself. I don't mind you knowing, just, I don't want others to know. I don't like being in the spotlight more then I have too."

"Alright. I forgive you, but no more secrets. Not between us anyways, alright?"

"Alright. I promise. I guess no more secrets means I can tell you anything, right?"

"...Yes..." Sasuke looked confused but on guard, like he does not trust me.

"Well...Your hair looks like a duck's butt. I always want to quack at you." I started laughing at his face. He seemed like he wanted to punch me.

"Whatever." With that he went into the bathroom and closed the door.

I went over to my book bag and got out my shirt I was planning to wear, as well as my underwear and pants.

I loved this shirt quite a bit, it was pure black that stock to the skin but had a ruffled part that stuck out at the neck. It had the leaf brand in orange print on the chest area, and the sleeves where cut off at the shoulders. Can you guess who got it for me? If you guessed Iruka, you where right.

I took off my towel and put on my orange printed underwear then put my pants on. My pants where black baggy cargo pants that had two orange shoulder straps hanging off of them. I thought my outfit looked pretty damn good, going to diffidently impress some people.

I heard the shower running and knew that pretty much right after he was done with the shower we where leaving to meet with everyone.

I went over to the mirror and saw a brush which must of been Sasuke's. I quickly brushed my hair to get out any knots that formed during the shower. I then went to the window to see how the wreckage was.

Once I pulled the curtains open the sunlight took over my eye's and I had to look away. I was used to the semi dark, the damn sun's just too bright!

I willed myself to look through the window and let my eyes adjust to the brightness. Once it did, I was surprised to see that there where military cars all around the crash sight, and a fence was put up to prevent anything from coming in...or going out. What the hell happened? Was the military usually involved in crashes? I know it was a pretty big crash but I'm sure military where not involved in most cases.

I heard the bathroom door open and called out to Sasuke with out looking at him. "Sasuke, you got to see this. What are they doing there?"

"What do you mean? Who? Sasuke approached the window and looked through it as well. "What the hell are they doing there? Why is there a fence put up?"

"Does the military come out for these short of things?"

"No they don't. It is strange indeed." I knew it. I wasn't wrong, then why are they there? "Don't worry to much about it, there must be a logical explanation," Sasuke stated.

"Yea...you are right." I looked over at Sasuke. "Oh my god, Sasuke! Why the hell are you naked!" I ran over to the bed and flopped onto it, covering my eyes.

"I was going to my book bag when you called me over, dobe. Stop being such a baby."

"I am no a baby, I just don't want to see you naked!"

"Why? Can resist my beautiful body?"

"No!" Yes. I only saw it for a couple seconds, but it was beautiful. I might get a nose bleed from just looking at it.

"Sure, sure." I could hear the smirk in his voice. He was enjoying this way to much.

"Anyways get dressed!"

"Done." I looked up, and he was right, he was dressed fully. He had a navy blue shirt on that had a hood attached to it, and a white and red circle on it with a line sticking up from the top of it, with that he had a black sweater on over it. His pants where black skinnys that showed off his butt way too nicely. He even had white, finger-less gloves on that cut off at the wrist.

"Stop staring, dobe." I realized he was right, I was staring, but who wouldn't. I could also tell that he was slightly blushing. From me staring? Ha, well that's new.

"Teme. Anyways we need to meet up with everyone." Sasuke looked at the alarm clock.

"You are right, for once." He looked at me and winked. He makes me so angry.

Before I could defend myself, he was already at the door, opening it.

I walked over to him and we both stepped out and closed the door. Two other doors opened at the same time revealing Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, and Kiba. Great timing!

"Hey guys!" Kiba called out.

"Hey!" I said in return. Maybe I was wrong, maybe it will be a good day.

"How was everyone's morning so far?" Lee asked happily.

I could hear Sasuke chuckle beside me and I wanted to hit him!

"Why are you so red, Naruto?" Lee asked, and the others seemed interested as well, except for Shikamaru. He just seemed bored.

"No reason!" I blurted out, and it just made them look more curious.

"Really! I'm just...hot..." I am horrible at lying.

"Right." Lee said in a unimpressed tone.

I could still hear Sasuke laughing. Once we started walking to the stair doors, I hit him on the shoulder.

He laughed even harder. "What was that for?" He asked smugly.

I just ignored him and went to walk by Shikamaru. We reached the doors when Chouji spoke.

"Did you guys see the crash last night? I saw at least two people that where laying on the ground, dead!" Chouji exclaimed.

I stiffened at that, and could see Lee and Kiba do the same. We just stayed quite while going down the stairs, but when we reached the end, Lee began to talk about it.

"Yea, it was horrible. Did you see the military fences and cars? It was crazy." Lee wasn't in his usual happy voice, but he was generally sad.

"These two where crying all night because of it." Neji said matter of factually.

"I did not!" Kiba yelled.

"Yes you did. Hence the red and puffy eyes." He looked over at me "I can see you two where not the only ones." He added.

I looked away at the ground embarrassed, but glad that was dropped there.

Once we got to the meeting place, which was the hotels lobby, we all went towards the hotels dinner for breakfast. Of course we all had a teacher or guest per group, which where around 9-12 per group. Our group had Itachi as our group leader, and I was fine with that. We also consisted of my main group, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Lee,Chouji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, myself, and a guy named Gaara.

So I knew all but one, that was good, except this new guy looks a bit odd. He had striking red hair, a Chinese symbol on his left side of his forehead, but his clothing style was normal. A red shirt that had a skull on it, and Black jeans that had holes in the knee area.

"Okay, so we can go eat, but I also have these protein bars and orange juice boxes if you want to go to the amusement park earlier. We only have a couple hours till lunch anyways. So, what do you guys say?" Itachi asked.

We all agreed happily to that and took our share and started walking towards the amusement park.

Once we got there, we had to wait in line to show the people at the check in booths our per-ordered tickets and have a thin bracelet strapped onto our wrists.

Once we got inside, I was overwhelmed with how big it was. I don't remember it being so big!

"Well, where shall we go first?" Itachi asked.

"What about the roller coaster?" Kiba offered.

"Or the one ride where it spins you around and around, while you go upside down?" Chouji put in.

I looked around and saw at the very end the ride that shoots you into the air and and down again. It was my favourite ride, but we will get too it at some point, so I wasn't too disappointed.

Sasuke walked up to me, and saw where I was staring. "What about that one?" He pointed to the ride that I was just thinking about.

"Yea! That one would be fun!" Lee replied. Everyone else agreed and we all walked towards it.

I moved right behind Sasuke so I could talk to him without anyone hearing. "Thank you, Sasuke. I know you did that for me."

"I can be nice once in awhile you know." He turned a little to show his perfect smile. My heart started racing and I clenched onto my shirt in a attempt to slow it down. It did not help at all, it felt like my heart was going to explode. What's wrong with me?

I looked away and could tell Sasuke was confused, but did not say anything and looked straight ahead to our destination. I didn't mean to ignore him, why did I ignore him? I am being so out of ordinary, even for me.

"We're here!" Kiba yelled, running towards the rides entrance. There was not a huge line, so it will be easy to fit everyone on it at once.

I looked up to see the ride slowly going up till it almost reached the roof, then it hurdled it's way down. There where loud screams that echoed throughout the area. I could not wait to get on. I was practically jumping out of my skin.

We walked to the lineup. It was only a lineup of three, and there were about 35 seats, I think. Once we got there, they let us on immediately, and I remembered that in the middle seats, closest to the entrance, there would be cameras taking our pictures. They only showed the first five people in the picture though, so I took a hold of Sasuke's hand and practically ran to the right seats.

"Why are you running, and why bring me?" Sasuke asked curious

"There are camera's that take pictures of the first five seats, and I wanted to have a picture taken of us together!" I realized I sounded corny and dumb, but how many chances do we get to come here?

Sasuke smiled and a light shade of pink came across his cheeks and ears. Why would he blush from that? I just wanted to take a picture with my boyf...I mean best friend! Naruto, get a hold of yourself!

"Alright, but you will look terrified in the picture." Sasuke said while looking away and finally getting in his seat. I also sat in my seat and put on the seat belt that was attached to the seat.

"Will not." The guy that's in charge of the ride pushed a button to get the extra handle bar thing down (no idea what it is called) and came around to check if all the seat belts where tightened and to make sure the handlebar was secure around our chest.

"Ready Sasuke?"

"I am."

The ride started moving up slowly and I looked over to my right, and Chouji was sitting there. He looked terrified, if he didn't like it, why go on?

The ride stopped at the very top and I could see Chouji in the corner of my eye shaking like crazy. I hope he will be okay. I was about to ask him too, but then the ride suddenly fell with a great force, and everyone, including myself started screaming. Right before we smashed into the ground, it stopped without warning.

"Oh thank god it's done." As Chouji said that we started moving back up. "Oh come on! Get me off!"

The ride was half way up again, when it fell with brutal force and again stopped right before we hit the ground. I knew from experience it would do that one more time and then the ride was over, poor Chouji.

For the final time, we where rising, but then I heard a scream. I was going to let it go, when I saw a girl running with blood on her neck, and her clothes where torn to shreds.

"Sasuke!" I called out to him, but his name was drawn out by the screaming of those on the ride as we went flying downwards.

That girl look so scared. What happened too her? "Sasuke, did you see that?" I asked.

"See what?" He looked at me, while the bars where being raised and we took off our seat belts

"The screaming, then the girl running away from something." I tried to explain, but he just looked at me like I was crazy.

"You probably imagined it. Plus I am more worried about Chouji behind you." I turned around and looked at Chouji to see for myself. He was bent over and looked like he was going to throw up.

"Let's get you to a garbage can, Chouji." I gently grabbed his shoulder and steered him to the closest garbage can I knew of, but before that, the ride employee came over to me and asked if I wanted the picture from the ride. I gladly accepted it, and went back to steering Chouji in the right direction.

Once I got him to the garbage can, so that if he puked, it wouldn't be all over the ground, I sat in the near by bench. Sasuke's right, I must of been imagining it. At least I hope so.

Shikamaru came up to me, as well as Lee, Ino, Sasuke (he didn't follow at first), and Sakura.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked. He would be worried, Chouji was his best friend, kinda like me and Sasuke.

"Fat ass will be fine." Sakura said while staring at Sasuke. "How about you, Sasuke? Did you have fun on the first ride?" She asked cheerfully.

If she wasn't a girl, I would smack her, but it looks like Sasuke would beat me to the punch. (Pun attended) I stood up and walked over to Sasuke and gently grabbed his arm and squeezed, reminding him that he was not the only one who hated her, but we can't do anything.

He looked at me, then back at Sakura, and sighed in defeat. "Yes, Sakura, I had plenty of fun." Sakura looked like she was going to burst fro how much she was smiling and doing little bunny hops.

"That's great, Sasuke! You have to ride the next one with me!" She giggled happily.

Sasuke removed my grip from his arm and places his hand in my own, squeezing it. If I knew that it was to keep himself calm, I would be blushing like a madman and trying to rip my hand away.

"No thanks, Sakura. I rather go on it with Naruto." He bluntly stated.

Sakura looked at me with disgust and then back to Sasuke wit ha happy go lucky smile. "With this mon-" She cut herself off knowing the result that it would bring. "With this miraculous guy? Good choice."

It didn't work, I could tell Sasuke was going to yell at her, but instead I squeezed his hand and brought him closer to me so I was almost hugging him. I stood on my tipsy toes since he was at least a head taller and whispered, "Sasuke, don't bother with her. She is not worth your time." He only gave me a deep, loud sigh as a reply.

As Sakura watched us, I could tell she was hating me more and more every minute that I stood so close to "her" Sasuke. She will have to live with it though.

Once things calmed down, I was still holding onto Sasuke's hand, but I didn't mind and it looked like he didn't either. All I know is that I was in no rush to let go of his hand, so I tugged him over to the bench I was previously and we both sat down. I remembered the picture that the guy gave me and reached into my pocket where I had put it.

When I brought it out, I could see myself, I had my mouth open and was obviously screaming, Sasuke on the other hand had his head turned and was looking at me.

"Sasuke, why are you-" I was in the middle of asking him when I heard a loud scream and someone saying "Get off of me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Students whom had a normal everyday life suddenly had their world ripped from under them when a virus began in their home town in Edmonton, Alberta. Sasuke, who was always his normal self, cold, emotionless self, didn't care too much about anyone, except Naruto. Once the virus hit, he became very protective of his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Will it progress into something more? Read and find out!

**Main pairing:** Sasuke and Naruto. Side pairings: Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji. (Maybe at one point GaaNaru)

**Rating:** M. This is a yaoi fanfic, if you don't like leave. You just won't get cookies. ^.^

**Warning:** Yaoi, Violence, gore,etc...

**Author's notes:** So when you read on, you will see it is indeed, a zombie apocalypse. I made the image of them a bit like World War Z. Only the quickness of said zombies of course. Everything else is pretty basic zombie characteristics for now.

Also, I'm sorry that it's a bit shorter then the rest.

**Raven Hally:** You pretty much find out this chapter, although the name has not been said yet.

**Killua17:** It is! Thank you for reading!

**Kizukatana:** Thank you so much for reading! I love to write, and don't plan on quiting. I will for sure finish this, even though it might take some time. :)

* * *

"Sasuke, why are you-" I was in the middle of asking him when I heard a loud scream and someone saying, "Get off of me!"

Sasuke and I looked at each other, and tried to find the source of the person yelling.

"Get this women off of me! God damn it!"

"It sounds like it's coming from behind the worker's stand. The one has the buttons that control the ride," Shikamaru said in an abnormally panicked tone.

We all ran towards the stand and swooped around it, finding Kiba struggling to keep a girl from chomping down on his face.

"Get off him!" Ino yelled.

"What's wrong with her?!" Chouji asked to no one in particular.

Sasuke rushed over and tried to push her off him, but she had a tight grip on his neck and wouldn't let go.

"Damn it." I rushed over to help Sasuke, but a guy that I didn't know, one that was maybe in his mid 20's, came over and grabbed the girl's shirt, or what was left of it, and pulled as hard as he could.

She toppled off Kiba, and landed on her back beside the man who had helped Kiba. Kiba looked shaken and waddled back as far as he could from the diseased girl.

"I was only trying to get a better view of the ride when out of nowhere she came sprinting at me! Not even running, but sprinting! She was trying to bite me! Like what the hell, man?" Kiba tried to explain.

Why would she try to attack Kiba? Or more like, why would she try to chow down on him? Once I walked a little closer, I recognized her. She was the girl that was running earlier when we were on the ride. What had happened to her?

The man walked up to her and put his foot on her chest so she couldn't move. "She's not the only one that's like this. Further down in here, there where two others that were bloodied and hurt. The worker for one of the rides went to see if they were okay, but they pounced on him the instant he was close enough to them. Then, they started digging into him, eating him. It was like a nightmare. I couldn't do anything, I just ran. However, before I did, I could see it in his eyes; he was dead. I don't know what's happening, but there seems to be more and more." He stopped talking and kept his feet planted on the girl.

"Where's my brother?" Sasuke asked, out of nowhere.

I looked around and noticed that Itachi was nowhere in sight. "Hinata and Neji aren't here either," I announced.

"And that weird guy with red hair, Gaara, I think his name was." Lee chipped in.

"They were here when we got off the ride," I added. Where could they be? We need to find them then get out of this place.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked the guy whom was still firmly standing on the girl. She didn't look like she was struggling to get out anymore.

"My name is Rin," He replied. Looking at him now, he was quite handsome. He had bright blue eyes, that had a sort of cool dangerous gleam to them. He also had slightly pointed ears. He wore a blue shirt that had a black zip down, a sleeveless sweater, and tight dark blue skinnys.

"We have to find the rest of our group and get out of here!" Chouji exclaimed.

"Don't need to find us anymore," Itachi said jogging to us with Neji and Hinata behind him.

"Where were you?" Sasuke went up to his brother and waited for his reply.

"Hinata saw that Chouji was sick from the ride, so she went off in search of some medicine for him. Neji and I quickly followed her so she wouldn't get lost, but we didn't make it outside the amusement park. There are a ton of those-" Itachi pointed at the girl who was on the ground "-all around here. I don't know what they are but there are more and more every minute."

We all looked at the girl and then back towards the rest of the amusement park. "And they are all...trying to bite people?" I asked not knowing how to word it properly.

"Not just biting, but eating and killing." Neji said.

I was going to be sick. This was supposed to be a fun time for us, a couple days of rides and just plain old fun. What is happening here?

"How are there becoming more?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. Just seems like there are more of them than us." Itachi answered.

"Okay, well we need to get out of here before-" Rin lost his balance on the girl and took a stepped back to regain his balance. As soon as he did that the girl took her opportunity and quickly pounced on Rin and bit into his leg.

Rin gave a blood turning scream and ripped his leg away from her grasp. Itachi then went up and kicked her so she slid across to the wall and hit it was a sicking crack from her head smashing into it.

"God damn it! I'm alright, we just need to get out of here!" He said while limping away. I went over to him and took his arm and put it over my shoulder.

"It will be faster with my help," I said. Sasuke looked back at me worried, but stayed with his brother.

"Okay, we know where the exit is, but that's all the way across the amusement park. We need to find a safer way out, there has to be an exit door somewhere." Itachi said while walking towards the pathway we where at that leads to all the rides. "Stop!" Itachi commanded.

We saw two people running away screaming, and I recognized them from my bus. I didn't know them, but they where students from my school. About five seconds later four of those things sprinted after them. "We have to help them!" Lee whispered loudly.

"We can't," Rin disagreed.

"We have to find Jiraiya!" I called out. Sasuke looked back at me like he wanted to say something but looked away sadly. We both knew the answer to that. We can't go looking when there are those things running around and killing people.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. We just can't," Itachi said while moving slowly towards he pathway. He gave us the okay with his hands and we quickly followed him.

"Alright." I felt like crying, but I couldn't right now. The best I could do was pray that he and everyone else would come out of this okay.

We reached the pathway and started walking down it. It was oddly quite for what Itachi said earlier. I imagined they would all be here, and a lot of them too. We couldn't see once side of the amusement park because the way the path was curved for the rides to fit in nicely.

"Where are they all? I see...lot's of blood, but no bodies or those people...things," Lee asked.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure I saw an exit around this corner. Let's hurry." Itachi led us further down the path, then once we rounded the corner we all stopped and gasped. There were puddles of blood, lots of people running and screaming trying to get to an exit of any sort, and there where a ton of those things eating people. It was a blood bath like the ones in horror movies.

"Turn around, now!" Itachi called out, catching the attention of a few unwanted quests. The started getting up from their previous meal and coming towards us. "Run!" Itachi commanded and we did as he told.

I turned around, still helping Rin. He was slowing me down, but I won't leave him. "Rin, we will be okay, just keep up the pace and lean on me more to use your good leg!" I called out too him, but got no answer. I turned to look at him and he was sweating profusely. "Rin, are you alright? Hang in there!" I called out too him. He wasn't talking, but I could tell he heard me. He kept up the pace even though it looked like he was in so much pain.

"There's a door!" Chouji yelled out pointing to a door that wasn't too far from us. It was maybe a two minute run, but with Rin like this, he will pass out anytime now.

Sasuke looked behind him, and he ran back towards us. "What are you doing?! Get your ass back up there!" He wanted to help me, but I don't want him to be in any immediate danger.

"No, two will be better then one with a almost unconscious person! I will not leave you behind." He slipped his arm under Rin's and we ran as fast as we could. Everyone was already there when we arrived, holding the door open for us.

Once we got through the door the slammed it shut. Those things where crashing into the door, and trying to push it open. They where very strong as a group.

"We have to get something to keep the door closed!" Itachi yelled, still holding the door closed.

The door did not lead to an exit, it led to a flight of stairs. We could go down or up. I didn't know where down would lead us, a basement most likely, but I will not go. I have a bad feeling about the basement.

I looked around and found a door stopper. "Here! This will not last for long but it will give us enough time to get upstairs." I claimed.

"Is it the only thing we have?" Itachi looked around and gave a sigh. "Alright, once we place the stopper you run as fast as you can.

We all shook our heads in agreement, and I put the door stopper under the door and kicked it in good and tight.

"Alright, on the count of three, we run."

"One." We all looked at each other and got ready to run.

"Two."

"Three!" We instantly took off, of course Sasuke and I were still carrying Rin, who now was unconscious.

We ran at least four sets of stairs before we heard a door opening ahead of us. We were at least a set of stairs behind the others, so we rushed even quicker up the stairs. Once we where just able to see the light coming from the doorway, we heard the door behind us slam open, and then we heard feet stomping on the stairs. They were coming full speed towards us.

We heard the others screaming our names and once we reached the same level as the door, we did not stop till we were outside, and the door was closed.

"Hurry! Give me something to block the door!" Chouji called out to us.

"There's this chain and lock but how will we use it?" Ino asked uncertain.

"It's long enough to go around the outside of the service door entrance. Once we get it around it, it will be tight enough to not fall too the ground, but we need to hurry."

Chouji took one end of the chain and went as fast as he could around the service door entrance and once he got back he took the lock, and locked it into place.

"What are they?!" Sakura cried out. For once, it was a good question.

"I don't know, but are they only in the mall?" Ino asked.

"If they are, it will soon spread across the city if nothing is done about it." Shikamaru answered.

There was a loud bang on the door and moaning could be heard. "How do we get off the building?" I asked. Everyone looked around then Itachi offered to go see if there was an emergency ladder at all around the roof.

I remembered that I still had Rin and Sasuke and I went and put him on the ground. Thankfully, I remembered to take my bag with me when I ran out of the room, so I put it under his head.

"Why is he passed out? He was only bit!" I asked really to myself.

"He passed out quite quickly too. Sakura can you come over here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, Sasuke!" Sakura ran over to see what he wanted.

"You have been in the medical class at school, right? Can you look over him and see what's wrong?" Sakura knows quite a bit about medicine, she is almost as good as a doctor, even though she's only practiced for three years.

"Of course!" Sakura pulled on a serious face and knelled on the side of Rin. We gave her space and walked to the group of others.

"How is he?" Ino asked.

"In all honesty, we don't know. It's not looking to good." Sasuke stated.

"Oh...Well hopefully we can get off here and get him to a real hospital." Ino offered.

"Yea..." We all knew that might not happen, if what Shikamaru said about it being all over the city. Right now, it looked pretty ordinary out, but we can really only see the parking lot and a few houses.

"Will the chain be sturdy enough to keep them out?" I asked curious. Most of the banging has stopped, but there where still moans and shuffling coming from the door.

"It should be. Plus with how wide the stair case in it is only around three too four can get to the door at a time," Shikamaru answered.

"That's true." I heard some one walking towards us and turned around to see that it was Sakura. She looked terrible and was crying.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked.

"He's dead!" Sakura cried out.

"What are you talking about, Sakura? He's getting up now." Sasuke lifted his hand in the direction of Rin who sure enough was indeed getting up.

Something was off with his eye's though, it was like they where looking off into space, and the veins in them where red and popping out.

"No, he was! His pulse was gone, I checked four times!" Sakura told us.

"Sasuke, look into his eyes. They are not normal." As I spoke Rin looked at me and started walking towards me, but picking up speed with every movement.

"Rin, just stay there and don't move!" Sasuke called out but Rin did not listen.

"Rin! Please stop where you are." I called at him, he still did not listen to us, but now he was in a slow jug towards me.

"Naruto, get behind me." Sasuke grabbed me by my arm and ushered me behind him.

"Rin, please! We don't want to hurt you!" I yelled from behind Sasuke.

Now he was in a full sprint he was nearly here when I heard a loud smack, and Rin went flying back words. There was Gaara holding a wooden plank that was now broken in half.

"Well, there goes my weapon." Gaara said to himself.

I knew Rin's jaw was broken from how it slightly went to the right. He should be unconscious but he started getting up again.

"What the hell, man! He's like those things now!" Kiba yelled.

I looked around to find any possible weapon, and saw that there was a medal pipe across from where we where. The only problem is that I have to go around Rin to get it. We didn't have much time though, he was getting up, and he might go after one of them next.

I looked for the closest, but safest way possible around him, and that would be going around the whole service door. It would take too long. I'm a fast runner, so I'm sure I can make it if I got with the widest space, and that was to his left. I moved so that I was ahead of Sasuke, and made a dash for it.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out to me, while everyone else gasped in surprise.

I was now right next to the roof's edge when I heard sprinting from behind me. I didn't have to look to know it was Rin. I ran faster and harder and when I finally reached the pipe, I was pushed over. When I rolled onto my back, Rin jumped onto me and tried to bite at me, but my hand was at his throat pushing him away. He was strong, I had to worry. I won't be able to keep him away much longer.

I looked over to were the group was. Sasuke and Shikamaru were running towards me, they won't make it though. I looked at the other side and saw the pipe that was just in hands reach.

I reached for it while Rin was still trying to chomp down on me, saliva and blood where dripping onto me. Once I was just able to reach the pipe with my fingers and ushered it closer to myself and got a firm grip on it and whipped it towards his head. He fell over to my side then quickly got up, but I beat him to the punch. He started to charge at me, but not before I kicked him in the stomach, and he went flying backwards. He tripped over the side of the building and went plummeting downwards until there was a loud splat.

Sasuke finally reached me at that point. "Why the hell did you do that?! You idiot!" Sasuke yelled.

I just stared down where Rin's body was, his leg was to the side, and his arm was behind his back, his head was turned to the side with blood pouring out of it. As I stood there, I could feel warm drops coming down my cheek. I just killed someone. I have never thought I could, and never wanted too. But when it came to my friends I didn't think about it, I just did it. I don't regret it either, if I had not stepped up someone could have gotten hurt or worse. It's just the shock of killing someone, and someone that saved my friend in the first place too.

Sasuke walked up to me and turned me around so I was not facing the edge of the roof...or what was below it. "You were brave, Naruto. Just don't do it again. Please, for my sake, don't." He brought me into his arms and hugged me tightly, but I didn't mind. I balled my hands into his shirt and cried.

"What the hell happened when I was scouting the area?" Itachi walked up to us confused.

* * *

**Please review! It motivates me more to continue and publish faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Students whom had a normal everyday life suddenly had their world ripped from under them when a virus began in their home town in Edmonton, Alberta. Sasuke, who was always his normal self, cold, emotionless self, didn't care to much about anyone, except Naruto. Once the virus hit he became very protective of his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Will it progress into something more? Read and find out!

**Main pairing:** Sasuke and Naruto. **Side pairings:** Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji.

**Rating:** M. This is a yaoi fanfic, if you don't like it then leave. You just won't get cookies. ^.^

**Warning:** Yaoi, Violence, gore, sex, etc..

**Author's notes:** So it took me a little longer the expected to get this chapter done, I apologize! Reviews help me a lot, and speed up my process (most of the time). So, please do!

* * *

"What the hell happened to you guys while I was scouting the area?" Itachi walked up to us, thorougly confused.

"Rin, he changed into one of those things-" Shikamaru began to explain but was cut off by Ino.

"Let's talk over there while we explain to you. Naruto is in a bit of a shock," Ino explained, giving me a sympathetic smile.

They all moved far enough that I couldn't hear, but Sasuke stayed with me and sat me down, so I could take a few moments to gather myself.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," I replied.

We sat there for a few moments but I already had enough of the silence. I got up, albeit shakily, and headed towards the group. Once I got there, Shikamaru finished explaining the last of what had happened. They all noticed me and stared at me like I was some hurt puppy.

"I'm alright." I tried to convince them, but it didn't seem to work that well. "Okay, how did he turn? He was only bitten," I asked while Sasuke moved beside me, my shoulder touching his.

"Have you heard of zombies?" Gaara asked. I don't know where he came from. He wasn't with us while we were running up the stairs, but I'm glad he's here now. He saved us and I am in his debt.

"Zombies?" Chouji asked confused.

"Yes, zombies, the living dead. The dead that walks, biters, cannibal corpses. Take your pick," Gaara said.

"Is that what they are? Zombies?" Kiba asked. "That just seems so unreal."

"I don't know for sure they are, but for now... They have everything a zombie does. Dead eyes, the hunger, the moaning, although their flesh isn't rotting, but I think that's because they are new zombies," Gaara said.

"Alright, and how does a bite kill you?" I asked.

"That's where Sakura comes in." Sasuke looked over at Sakura, awaiting her answer.

"I don't know for sure, but the bite itself did not kill Rin, it was the fever. However the bite caused the fever in the first place," Sakura revealed.

"We have all seen some sort of zombie movie I hope. I don't know how much the movies act like the real thing, but that's all we have for now. We will also learn along the way," Gaara noted.

We were quick thinkers. In the movies they never knew what they were till a long time afterwards and almost always, they never knew how to kill them. Which reminds me, is it the same way? Destroying the brain?

"The brain." I looked around to see if I had everyone's attention. "In the movies you need to destroy the brain. We don't know if Rin died, or re-died because of the damage of the fall to his head or what. When Gaara hit him with the wooden plank, it didn't phase him."

"That's true. We will need to experiment then, but my guess, it was the damage to the brain. But, we also don't know if that's the only way to kill them," Shikamaru added.

"Okay, next... How do we get off of this roof?" Sasuke asked and we all looked at Itachi.

"There is an emergency ladder a little ways from here. First, is there any weapons we can use? I see that Naruto has a pipe, everyone go look around for something to use," Itachi commanded.

I walked with Sasuke to help him find his weapon while the others all split up. We were nearing the end of the roof when I saw a crowbar and went over to pick it up.

"Here." I handed Sasuke the crowbar, and looked away to see if we could see anything else on ground level. By anything else, I mean survivors, and by survivors, I mean Jiraiya and Iruka.

"Thanks. Naruto, are you sure you're alright? That was quite an ordeal. You can talk to me, you know." The last part was not a question but a statement. Honestly, I was happy that he was worrying about my well being.

"I'm fine." I looked over to him and he just gave me a look that told me that he didn't believe me. "Really, Sasuke. I'm fine. It was just mostly shock, and if I didn't do what I did, then who would have? It was sort of like instincts. I needed to save my friends and myself, so I acted."

"What if it didn't turn the way it did? What if you got bit? Naruto, when you ran I swear, I had a mini heart attack! You are so precious to me. If I lost you..." He cut himself off, looking to the ground. I didn't know it would impact him like this. I only wanted to save everyone, but I only hurt him instead.

This time I took him into my arms and wrapped my arms around his back and he leaned down to put his head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I am, but you won't lose me, I promise. You have to know though, if this... Whatever this is, is big then it won't be my last time protecting you. It's my nature, I won't stand back into the shadows and let everyone fight for me. I will be right beside you, fighting for us and those we love."

"I just want you safe." Sasuke stepped back and headed back to everyone.

I will protect him. I will protect my friends. I will protect my family. There is no question about it, even if he hates me for it.

I sighed and went over to the group that was now formed again.

"Aright, everyone's got their weapon?" We all held up the weapons and Sasuke had the crowbar, Kiba had a sharp piece of metal that came from who knows where, Ino had another wooden plank but this one looked sturdier then Gaara's and she put some nails through the top of it, Gaara just had a huge rock, Itachi had a sharp piece of glass that had a piece of cloth on the end of it so he could hold it, and everyone else had nothing.

I looked over to Hinata who was shy but one of the kindest people I know. I could defend for myself so I walked up to her and handed her the pipe that I had. "You will need this more then I." That was all I said and she gave a very quiet thank you in return.

I walked back over to where I was standing and waited for instructions.

"Okay, there is a ladder over there." Itachi pointed to the side of the building that was not to far from us. "We will climb down and try to scout out the bus. I warn you, there might not be keys there for us, but knowing the bus driver, she should have the keys hidden just above the front tire closest to the door." Itachi listened to any arguments, but it was the best plan that we had.

"What about the rest of the class? They could be alive! We can't just leave them here." I protested.

"We can't stay here though. Naruto, I know how you feel about this, I do. We all feel the same way but we, right here, are survivors, and I intend for us to stay survivors. We don't know if any of them are alive. Hopefully, we will see some of them once we get down there, but if not, we are leaving. There are no ifs, and no buts," Itachi said, sneaking a glance towards me. I knew he was right. I just didn't want to believe they were dead. They just couldn't be.

"But... " I trailed off, my lips turning into a frown. "I... Ugh... Fine," I said at last.

"Alright, once we get down there we will get to the bus, but for those who do not have weapons be extra careful." Itachi warned.

We followed Itachi to the ladder that reached to the parking lot. He went first but instructed those without weapons, such as Neji, Chouji, Lee and myself, to go last. We did as told and we kept an eye out until they all got to ground floor.

I was the last one down, and could still hear the silent screaming on the inside from the zombies and people that where still inside.

"Alright, the bus is on the other side of the building. Everyone ready?" Itachi asked.

We all shook our heads to not make unnecessary noise. We started jogging towards the area the bus was in. There was no one in the parking lot except us. It was eerily quite and it gave me the creeps. Even without the zombies there where a ton of people going in and out of the mall.

We where on the side walk nearly at the corner where we have to turn when we heard an engine roar to life. We all immediately knew it was the bus. Who the hell was stealing our ticket out of here?

We ran around the corner and we saw the bus going in the opposite direction of us.

"Stop!" Kiba yelled as loud as he could.

Itachi hit Kiba on the head. "Don't be so loud! There could be zombies around here!" Itachi warned.

"But the bus!" Kiba wined.

I gotta say, I was about to lose all hope to get out of here when the bus suddenly stopped. It started driving in reverse and turned around speeding towards us.

We all took stand for a possible fight. It would help if I could see who was driving the bus, but the sun was in my eyes so I couldn't.

The bus stopped in front of us and the doors opened. I was behind everyone so I couldn't see who was climbing out of the bus, but everyone relaxed and gave a sigh of relief.

"Where's my son?!" A familiar voice asked worriedly. I instantly knew who it was.

"Jiraiya!" I ran through everyone knocking into shoulders and stepping on feet, but I didn't care. My mind was just filled with relief.

"Oh thank god!" Jiraiya hugged me back. I could feel him shaking, he was crying.

" I didn't think you made it!" I cry out.

"Well I did. I won't leave you again, I promise." It was unusual for Jiraiya to be like this. He was always the dumb, drunk, flirt of the town. I loved him so much though. He is my father, even if it's not by blood. He raised me, fed me, clothed me, and loved me. If that's not a father, then I don't know what is.

"You better not!" No one bothered us. They knew this was a precious moment. They knew how worried I was, and because we where not in any immediate danger at the moment, we were not rushed.

Someone behind Jiraiya coughed and I looked past Jiraiya's shoulder to see who it was. A familiar face that was beaming with a smile came intruded my vision.

"Iruka! You are here too?!" I let go of Jiraiya and walked up to Iruka to give him a much needed hug. The two adults that I thought as family were here, unharmed.

"Wait, where's Kakashi?" I asked. I looked around, and into the bus, but I did not see the silver hair that is usually spiked up.

Iruka shook his head. "I have not seen him. I met with Jiraiya when I arrived outside. Both our groups... they are gone. I'm amazed that all of your group is still standing!" Iruka looked at all of us, giving a small smile of greeting to everyone.

"I'm sure he's fine. It's Kakashi after all. He can get through anything, right?" I tried to encourage him and myself. Kakashi was like a brother to myself and Sasuke. He was always there, he was kind of like our mentor. He picked on us, gave us advice, helped us, you name it, he did it. I learned a lot from him.

"Yea, I hope so." Iruka looked at the ground then back at the group. "But how did your group all come out safely? Not that I'm not glad, it's just my whole group did not make it, nor did Jiraiya's."

"It's all thanks to Naruto, and this guy named Rin," Ino spoke up, walking up beside us. She told the whole story of how Rin saved us, then he was bit and turned, and how I kicked him off the roof. I couldn't get his face out of my mind. I should remember the kind face that saved us, but I only remembered that vicious face that was trying to chop down on me.

"Wait, zombies? Like the dead that walk?" Jiraiya asked. He looked stunned. "I guess that's a reasonable assumption given what happened to you. I never saw them turn, they just seem to appear. Larger numbers every minute."

"And Naruto, you saved everyone. You were brave! I'm proud of you," Iruka told me. I couldn't look at him. I wanted to forget, I didn't want to kill him. He saved us all, but when it came to the moment, the natural flight or fight response kicked in and I chose fight.

"Thanks," I replied.

Sasuke came up to me and pulled me closer to him. I didn't object, he knew exactly how I felt about that situation because he was there. He held me while I burst into tears.

I might cry a lot, but I am not weak. I will do what is needed when it's needed. I might not like it, but that does not change the fact that I am certain that if I can, I will protect those who I love. Sasuke, on the other hand, does not want me to protect anyone. He wants me in a little cage that he can carry. He wants me to besafe, but I want him to be safe as well. We are a team; we will fight like a team.

"So it's just the two of you then?" Itachi asked looking from Iruka to Jiraiya. "Alright, lets get moving then."

Jiraiya was the first on the bus, and he sat in the drivers seat. We all got on two at a time and sat with one other person, kind of like a buddy system. Sasuke sat with his brother at the nearest seat near the door. Ino sat with Sakura across from Sasuke's seat. Chouji sat with Shikamaru behind Ino's seat. Kiba sat with Lee next to Chouji's seat. Neji sat with Hinata behind Kiba's seat. I sat with Iruka beside them, then there was Gaara. He sat behind me by himself.

We where told that if we somehow got split up with the group then we were to try to stick with at least one other person until we found away back to each other. I thought it was a decent plan. Although Jiraiya and Gaara are by themselves at the moment.

I turned around to face Gaara. "Well since you and Jiraiya are both alone, it would make sense for you two to stick together, but if anything happens you are always welcome to come with me." I smiled at him, and he just gave me a look that I couldn't decipher. Confusion? Hopefulness? What ever it is, I knew the look. I often looked that way when I was younger.

"Thanks?" Gaara thanked me, but it sounded more like a question.

"Alright! So, I saw that some of you had weapons, right?" Jiraiya asked from the drivers seat.

"Yes, Ino, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, and myself have the weapons. Nothing very good, but it's only what we found on the roof." Itachi explained.

"Alright. I have nothing, and neither does Iruka." Jiraiya said. "So, once we get off the bus we will try to look for some better weapons."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan," Itachi replied.

"Do we know if we need weapons? We haven't seen any zombies since we got out of the mall," Sakura asked.

"There's more, definitely," Gaara said with a fierce certainty.

"How do you know?" Ino turned around in her seat to look at him.

"Are you that dumb? I know you're a blonde and all, but it's kinda sad," Gaara insulted.

"Hey!" Ino yelled at Gaara.

"Okay, okay. Look, do you really think there would be zombies just in the mall? How do you think they got in the mall in the first place? Magic? They will grow in numbers, and I'm sure no one has a... cure for it. Once you get bitten you are certainly dead," Gaara explained.

Ino turned back in her seat satisfied with his answer but still fuming mad about the blonde comment. She kept on mumbling things like "You don't know me." or "You are just a red headed freak."

Gaara seems a little on the mean side, but he was realistic and up front about things. I like that.

"Where are we going?" I asked Jiraiya since he was the one driving.

"Right now, I don't know. Out of the city for sure," Jiraiya replied while keeping his gaze to the road and surroundings.

I turned my head towards the window and sat there looking out through it. It was still pretty bright out so I'm guessing it's around 4:00-5:00 pm. It was going to be a long drive. Especially when we don't know the exact place we are going to.

"I'm so hungry!" Chouji complained. "We didn't have much for breakfast and there was no lunch!"

"Chouji, we will hopefully get something soon."

Chouji grumbled and slouched into his seat.

I remembered I still had one of the bars that Itachi gave us in my pocket and stood up. "Excuse me Iruka, I just need to get by you." Iruka looked up at me from his deep thoughts and stood up into the isle to let me get out. "Thank you." He was probably thinking about Kakashi. I sure hope he's okay.

I walked up to Chouji and tapped his shoulder. He looked up at me with curious eyes and I handed him the bar. As I did that, he looked surprised, but his eyes lit up. In this situation even a tiny bit of food can give you happiness, especially to Chouji.

"Thank you, Naruto!" Chouji quickly unwrapped the bar from it's wrapper and bit down on it.

"No problem, just take your time." We don't know how much food we will actually have if we need to keep running from place to place.

He did exactly that, and I was satisfied. I went back to my seat, but realized that Sasuke and Iruka switched seats.

"Hey." I sat down with him. I now was in the isle seat and he in the window seat.

"Hey," he replied. He looked like he was doing a bit of thinking. "Naruto..." Sasuke began but suddenly the bus screeching and turning took more importance then Sasuke's next words.

I grabbed onto the seat in front of me, hoping to stay in my seat instead of whipping across the bus. Screams were heard from everyone and then the bus toppled to it's side and started rolling over down what seems like a hill.

I was forced into Sasuke's side, and felt an arm go around my shoulders, securing me to the spot. Everything seems to be going in slow motion, I saw everyone's expression in front of me, and they were terrified. Jiraiya had his seat belt on, so he was in his seat still, but it looked like he was knocked out. Kiba and Chouji where not in their original seats anymore, and now where flying everywhere as the bus rolled over and over.

I looked over to see Sasuke, who had his right arm on the window, so he didn't knock into it, while he was looking at everyone as well. He turned his head towards me, and the last thing I saw were his coal like eyes staring into mine, as the bus came to a sudden halt and I went forward hitting my head on the seat ahead of me.

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Students whom had a normal everyday life suddenly had their world ripped from under them when a virus began in their home town in Edmonton, Alberta. Sasuke, who was always his normal cold, emotionless self, didn't care to much about anyone, except Naruto. Once the virus hit he became very protective of his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Will it progress into something more? Read and find out!

**Main pairing:** Sasuke and Naruto. Side pairings:(These are all maybe's, but most likely) Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru,

**Rating: M.** This is a yaoi fanfic, if you don't like it then leave. You just won't get cookies. ^.^

**Warning:** Yaoi, Violence, gore, sex, etc..

**Author's notes:** I put this one up as fast as I could. Thanks for those who reviewed :) This chapter might be a tad sad for some. Don't hate me. :*(

**DancingGhost:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it. A third person view would be great, but seeing as how I started from first I will stay with first. However in the future I will make another zombie fanficion with Naruto and Sasuke again and use third person! (I'm a zombie nut. Shh)

**Mickey8701:** I will have people that get...greatly affected by this, but for now it's a bit to soon for anyone to lose some of there minds. In this chapter however you will see some...lets call them bandits, at the of it. Some will be crazy, some will not. And please do tell me the book title if you find out! I would absolutely read it.

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto!" I heard my name being called out, but I could not put the voice with a face. Everything was buzzing around me. I heard distant chatting and the sound of someone sobbing. Who was crying? Why can I only see blackness?

As I felt a slight pulling on my arms, I remembered what had happened. The car crash, the mall, people dying, Rin dying then coming back to life, zombies, and the bus! Shit, we were all in the bus. Who was pulling me? A zombie? I need to get away. I can't move though, nor can I see. Something was blocking my vision. I tried to yell for help, but my voice just wouldn't come out.

The next thing I know is that the pulling had stopped and I was laying there. I could feel pain all over my body, but the most painful was the shooting pain that was centred on my head. I could feel thick liquid slowly dripping down my forehead and over my ears.

"Naruto's mouth is moving. Is he awake?" someone asked another.

"I think so. Naruto, can you hear me? Can you speak?"

I tried to speak, but again, nothing came out.

"I think he's in shock. How's Jiraiya?" Jiraiya? What's wrong with Jiraiya?

"He is pretty banged up. His arm is out of socket. When the glass broke it gave him pretty bad cuts, and a few where sticking out of his cheeks and shoulders. Nothing life threatening, I don't think. I need to stitch him up though. He has about four deep cuts all in his cheeks." It had to be Sakura talking. She's the only one that knew how to stitch someone up.

"And Naruto? How is he?" Sakura gave what sounded like a grunt. Does she hate me that much that she does not even want to help me?

"Sakura," a smooth voice warned.

"Alright, don't need to keep pestering me, Sasuke. I'm more worried about you though. You also need a few stitches on your chest and neck," Sakura mentioned.

"I'm not the one laying on the ground, not able to speak. I'm fine, just hurry to make sure he is." Sasuke demanded. Dammit Sasuke. Take care of yourself before others, especially before me.

I heard a sigh and then pressure on my head. Sakura was examining me, and she was doing it quite rough. She touched where I'm guessing the cut was on my head because it hurt like hell once she did. She moved down to my neck feeling around it, then to my chest and stomach area.

"I mean, why are you so worried about him. I could be hurt and you wouldn't be as worried about me as you are to him," Sakura spoke angerly. "What is he to you?"

I felt her hands go off of me.

"You are not hurt, Sakura," Sasuke said, annoyed. "And what he is to me is none of your concern."

"But it is! I know you know, Sasuke! I love you! Why can't I be your special person?!" Sakura sounded like she was crying.

Sasuke gave a large groan. "Fine, I will tell you one thing, and only one will I tell you. You deserve this much, especially because of how much help you have been throughout this whole ordeal." Sasuke gave a small sigh, and I could practically see him rubbing his temples. "Not even Naruto knows... yet. No one knows, but I'm trusting you. Sakura, there is a reason you have never seen me with any other girl. It's not just because I don't like you, though I would never go out with you in the first place. You are rude, and only think of yourself. But I won't go out with any girl. I'm gay, I always have been. I just haven't "came out of the closet." Sakura, you need to find someone better, who wants you for you. I am definitely not your guy." I heard Sakura gasp at that, and I wanted to gasp too, but I couldn't. Sasuke was gay? Why had he not told me? It's not like I wouldn't accept him. I am bisexual after all.

I always thought that he just didn't like people in general. I always imagined him having a wife and kids. This will need some time to get use to. He also told Sakura first? I was his best friend wasn't I?!

"Gay?! So that explains it! I always had thought you could be! Like who wouldn't want me?" Sakura said energetically. I guess she didn't get the whole part that even if he was straight, he wouldn't date her because of how rude she is and how she thinks she's top shit. "It makes so much sense! Why have you no told anyone?" Sakura asked. You would think she would be angry, but she seemed calm. She probably just needed a reason that the "love of her life" did not love her back.

"Just never came up." Sasuke replied. "How is he, Sakura?"

"He's fine. A cut on his head, but it won't need any stitches. He also has broken ribs, though I can't be sure without x-rays, but I'm almost certain two of them are broken." Sakura finished.

"I trust your judgement. Thanks Sakura." Sasuke rarely thanked anyone. He had a big head on himself and it can make him seem very rude and over-confident.

"Yep. Anyways, Sasuke. So if you are... gay. Is it Naruto that you like? As in romantically?" Sakura asked. Did they not think I could not hear?

"That is... even if it was, I would tell Naruto first," Sasuke replied matter of factually. Does he like me? No, he avoided the question. I'm his best friend, we can't be together... Can we?

Sakura grunted with disappointment. I heard some shuffling and realized one of them got up and walked away.

"Naruto, get up soon." Sasuke whispered. So, it was Sakura that got up.

I wanted to get up, and now I think it's possible. However, if I get up now would he know I heard? Do I want him to know I heard? I still had something covering my eyes, so I couldn't see him still.

"Sasuke..." I finally decided to talk.

"Naruto!" Sasuke quickly grabbed my hand.

"What's covering my eyes?" I asked.

"A piece of glass scraped you over your left eye. It didn't damage your eyeball, but the outer region. I just put some fabric over to stop the bleeding." I felt Sasuke's hand lift my head and untied the fabric and removed it from my face.

I looked around, and noticed that we where in a field. The sun was setting, and could see the pink and purple sky that came with a sunset. It was beautiful.

"Jiraiya, where is he? He's hurt right? I heard you and Sakura talking." I looked up at Sasuke, and his eye's went wide.

"You heard? Everything?" Sasuke seemed nervous. I didn't mean to let it slip. Although, I thought he would know I was awake the entire time.

"Uh..." I tried to get up but winced at the pain that came from my ribs.

"Don't get up till we have too. Your ribs are broken." Sasuke ushered me down.

"I know. I did hear everything, but we can talk later, right now I need to go see Jiraiya and everyone else." I tried to sit up again and succeeded with Sasuke's help.

"Alright." Sasuke got up and brought his hand up, offering me help. I gladly took his hand and got up. My ribs and head where aching, but I'll be fine.

I looked at Sasuke and noticed a large cut on his neck. He must of blocked most of the glass from hitting me.

I stood in front of him and brought my hand up to his neck and used my thumb to go over a smaller cut. God damn it, I wanted to protect him, but instead he protected me.

Sasuke brought his hand up and placed it over top of mine caressing it with his thumb. I looked up into his eyes and we stared at each other. He leaned down slowly, but our moment stopped when someone came over and hugged me.

"You're alright!" Kiba shouted. I looked behind him and saw Sasuke glaring holes into Kiba's head.

What was about to happen? Was he about to kiss me? That's not possible, most of just been my imagination.

"Yea, I'm alright. Just don't squeeze me so hard please." Kiba got off and gave me a confused look.

"He has broken ribs dumbass." Sasuke stated. Great he was in a bad mood now.

Kiba looked from Sasuke then to me. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Kiba apologized.

"It's fine, Kiba. Really, it just hurts a little," I said giving him a slight smile.

"Still, I'm sorry, man!" Kiba looked down at his shoes. "I wish my dog, Akamaru, was here. It would make this whole thing a long better for me, ya know?"

"I know." I did. Akamaru was Kiba's dog, but also his best friend. He took him everywhere, but because it was a school trip he had to leave Akamaru behind.

Sakura walked up to us and looked me up and down, then at Sasuke. She smiled to her self, then turned back to me. "Sasuke must of told you about your ribs right? Your adrenaline is pumping there for you won't feel to much of the pain right now, but by tomorrow you will be in a lot of pain. Though you will still be able to walk. I'm sure its not a full on break but more of a fracture, so it's not as bad, and will heal quicker," Sakura finished.

I was originally a fast healer, so it won't take long for it to heal, but even so, I don't want the pain. Hopefully, we will pass a pharmacy of some sort for some pain medicine.

"Thanks." I gave her a nod of a head and turned around to see Kiba, but he disappeared.

"Also, the cut on your eye will scar. You will look like Dr. Evil." Sakura laughed at her own joke.

"Well, maybe it will make me look more tough," I said confidently.

"Ha. Maybe," Sakura replied walking away.

I turned to Sasuke, who was watching me intently. "Who else is hurt?" I asked.

Sasuke suddenly looked sad and I thought it was about Jiraiya, but I already knew about that, and he knew that I knew. "Who is it?" I asked. I couldn't avoid the inevitable.

" It's Chouji. He.. He... didn't make it." Sasuke informed.

I suddenly lost my breath and almost fell over, but Sasuke caught me instead. Chouji had been a friend of mine for so long. He was one of the nicest guys I knew. I can't believe he's dead. He was always smiling, and laughing. Unless someone called him fat, he would be all over them.

"Chouji? How?" I asked, still in shock of it.

"When the bus rolled over, he hit his head on the top of the bus and instantly died," Sasuke replied.

I got back to standing normally and took a few moments to gather myself. "Anyone else?"

"No, others are hurt but they are fine. The only bad one is Jiraiya." Sasuke was still holding onto my arm just in case I fell over again.

"Shikamaru? How is he?" I looked around and saw Shikamaru kneeling in front of something. I guessed it was Chouji and walked over to him.

"Shikamaru... I'm so sorry." I kneeled beside him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"He didn't deserve this. How could just him hitting his head kill him?" Shikamaru asked. He knew the answer. He just didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that he was dead.

"I know he didn't. I'm so sorry Shikamaru." I couldn't do anything but apologize.

Shikamaru turned towards me and there were tears in his eyes. Usually he was the passive type. Found things troublesome and didn't care, but this was his best friend we were talking about.

"Can I have a minute alone?" Shikamaru asked. I nodded my head, stood up and left.

"I can't believe it," I said to myself.

I walked over to Ino who was sitting by herself crying. She looked up and started crying more.

"Are you okay, Ino?" I asked.

She just stood up and hugged me. "N-Naruto... It's Jiraiya." I looked at her in surprise. Was he okay? Sakura said he would be!

I was about to turn when Ino caught my arm. "He's awake, Naruto!" She smiled. Oh thank god!

I ran over to where Sakura, Itachi, and Kiba where. On the ground was Jiraiya. He had one hand behind him holding him up, and another hand was squeezing Itachi's hand. I realized that Sakura was stitching his face up.

"Jiraiya!" I shouted. He looked up at me and smiled but the groaned.

"Hi! Sorry, just st-OUCH! Be careful!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Stop being such a baby!" Sakura said. "That was the last one. Be happy." Sakura smiled at him.

Sasuke walked up to us and smiled at Jiraiya. "Glad you woke up! You had us worried."

"Yea, well, can't kill me!" Everyone froze at that. He must not know.

"Jiraiya..." I started to say, but didn't know how to say it.

"What?" He looked at all of us one by one.

Finally Sasuke spoke up. "On the bus... Chouji died."

"What...?" Jiraiya looked away from us, his eyes downcast. "I'm... so sorry. It's all my fault."

"How?" I asked.

"There was a person in the middle of the street, and I didn't see him till I was too late. I swerved, then all this happened." Jiraiya spoke softly.

"It's not your fault though! You couldn't do anything about it!" I yelled. Everyone also agreed.

Shikamaru came over and leaned down and put his hand on Jiraiya's shoulder. "It really isn't your fault. So don't blame yourself."

Jiraiya just looked up and nodded. Even with Shikamaru's words, he would only blame himself.

"Um... Sasuke, we have to stitch you up now." Sakura piped in. "I found the needle and thread in an emergency box from the bus."

"Alright." Sasuke replied. Sasuke startled me, I didn't see him come up behind me.

Sasuke walked over to where Jiraiya was and sat down. Jiraiya got up and walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad you are okay," I said into his chest.

"I told you I would not leave you again, did I not?" Jiraiya smiled.

"Yes, you did," I said in reply.

Jiraiya let go and went over to where Chouji laid to give his respects. I heard some grunting coming from where Sakura was stitching Sasuke. How can this get worse?

"Alright everyone, in the morning, we will be walking to some kind of house in the rural area. We will not, under any circumstances, go back to the city," Itachi spoke up.

"We are staying here? What if a zombie comes? We will be sleeping," Kiba asked.

"We will have shifts. I will go first, but every shift is two hours. After me, Kiba will go, then Neji, and so on and so forth. The injured will sleep so they can heal and rest more." Itachi looked at me and Jiraiya.

"I can take watch, I'm alright," I tried to say.

"No, you will sleep." Sasuke looked at me with a stern look.

"Fine," I sighed.

We buried Chouji near a tree that was as tall as a three story building. We could not bring him with us, nor could we leave him in the open. Giving him a proper burial was all we could do.

We moved away from that spot to look for a good spot to sleep, and found it not even ten minutes later. It was still an open field, but this part of the field had flowers of all sorts. It made me feel relaxed and that much more sleepy.

We all laid down to fall asleep, while Itachi sat down, but kept an eye out. I shivered as Sasuke walked up to me to lay near me.

"Are you cold?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm alright." As I said that, I shivered again. I blushed. "Okay, maybe just a little."

Sasuke chuckled then took off his sweater and putting it over me like a blanket. "There, now that's better, eh?"

"Thanks, but you will get cold now. I'll be fine, take it back." I was about to pull off the sweater but Sasuke took my hand in his and moved it away from the sweater.

"It's fine. If I'm cold, I will just get closer to you." I remembered what he said about him being gay and how Sakura said I'm the one he liked. Could it possibly be true? Why was it like my heart was longing for that question to be a yes?

I was about to say something when I found myself very tired. I yawned, feeling the salty tear droplets burn at my scarred eye. By that time, Sasuke moved behind me and made his arm a pillow, just like the time at the hotel. It was oddly comfortable and I fell asleep not to long afterwards.

I woke up to the sky, dark blue with puffy clouds covering the moon. It must of been quite early in the morning. The birds were chirping, the wind was breezing by. It felt good against my heated skin.

I sat up and turned to see Sasuke on his back sleeping still. His eyes were closed and it made him look like a child. I smiled at that and got up.

I saw that Itachi was near us but sleeping and looked around to see who was on watch. Near by Gaara was sitting up and looking across the field at nothing in particular, I don't think. I walked up to him and sat by him.

"Your shift?" I asked while stretching my arms but wincing at the pain from my ribs. Sakura said it would hurt a lot more, and she was right. It hurt at least four times more than before.

I held my arm around myself, like it would somehow stop the pain, but it did not do anything.

"You alright?" Gaara asked.

"Yea, just a little pain here and there," I said, looking up at the sky.

"Mhmm." Gaara looked back to where he was staring before.

"So you seem pretty prepared for all this, why is that?" I asked curious. It was true, he knew they where zombies, knew how to kill them, and didn't seem surprised.

"I wasn't prepared. Who could be prepared for this? No one knew this would happen. We all thought it was in movies and whatnot. I just kept my cool and rationalized it," Gaara replied looking back to me.

I sat there thinking about what he said. "I guess you are right," I finally said. "Go get some sleep, I'll take next watch."

"No, you heard Itachi. Go to sleep," Gaara replied.

"You sure?" I asked and Gaara's reply was a nod of the head.

I did as he told and went back to where I was sleeping before. I looked up at the stars and the moon and fell asleep.

* * *

"Get up!" A rough, throaty voice called out.

I blinked a couple times to see a tall man with a scruffy white beard and long shaggy white hair above me. I was startled and instantly stood up, once again wincing at the pain, but other then that gave it no attention.

"I said get up!" He said one again. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up. I was now on my feet, but Sasuke, was as well and he pulled me behind him.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, anger present in his voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Students whom had a normal everyday life suddenly had their world ripped from under them when a virus began in their home town in Edmonton, Alberta. Sasuke, who was always his normal cold, emotionless self, didn't care to much about anyone, except Naruto. Once the virus hit he became very protective of his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Will it progress into something more? Read and find out!

**Main pairing:** Sasuke and Naruto. Side pairings:(These are all maybe's, but most likely) Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru,

**Rating:** M. This is a yaoi fanfic, if you don't like it then leave. You just won't get cookies. ^.^

**Warning:** Yaoi, Violence, gore, sex, etc..

Author's notes: So, the next chapter will be a sex scene. I will tell you more on that one if those who don't want to read it, should skip some or all. (Depends if the whole chapter is the sex scene or not).

Anyways, thank-you for all the reviews I have so far! I appreciate it so much!

**Mickey8701:** Thank you so much! And Yay! I will have to try to find it! I have like two zombie books but it's all about romance (Teen book) They are quite good though. But I still need to read it, so next time I'm at the book store I will read it! (I buy all my books) XD

* * *

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, anger present in his voice.

The 5'6, chunky-looking man stepped towards us with a snarl on his face. "That is for me to know and for you to not find out." He turned his gaze towards me and gave a creepy, perverted stare. "Unless you want to find out, sweetheart."

"I don't think so," Sasuke practically barked while moving so he was in front of me, and I out of the guys view.

"Oh? Do you really think you can stop me?" The large man laughed.

I heard people rushing towards us. It was Itachi and Jiraiya.

"We do not want any trouble. We were only sleeping here till daylight so we can find a house of some sort," Itachi mentioned.

"Yes, so please. Just leave us alone," Jiraiya said. He was oddly cool about what the had guy said. The only explanation is that he was dangerous.

I heard more scuffling and peeped around Sasuke to see that there were more men then just him. Seven to be exact. All were pretty normal except for one guy who had an orange mullet, leather vest, and pants. He had a spike coming out of his nose and a eyebrow ring. To top it all off, he wore black lipstick. He was freaky, that's for sure.

The freaky man got closer to the big guy, which I'm guessing was the leader and whispered something to him. The biggish man widened his eyes and looked my way.

"I do apologize. My manners where quite off. My name is Scruffy, and these here are my men. Now, boy. Could you come here for a second?" Scruffy asked. This was not safe at all.

"He will not do anything of the sort," Sasuke snarled.

I patted Sasuke on the shoulder and stepped over to him so we were both shoulder to shoulder. "What would you like me to come there for? If you want to talk, then talk," I said, standing my ground.

"Alright... Could you, maybe lift your shirt up?" My shirt? Why would I... Oh shit, he knows about the tattoo.

"Are you a pervert?" Ino called out and the freaky guy gave a snarl in reply for Scruffy.

Sasuke must have known exactly why he wanted me to lift my shirt up as well because he grabbed my arm and hurriedly pushed me behind him again. He was not stupid. He could figure anything out within minutes.

"Alex, calm down," Scruffy said to the freak. Alex, eh? What a... normal name.

Alex looked at Scruffy and pouted, but he did as he was told. He must really like fighting.

"I am not a pervert, my dear. I just take what I like. However, this is not the case of what I like or not. You are Naruto, correct? Naruto Uzumaki?" God dammit. How did these guys know me?

With that everyone took a stand in front of me. Trying to protect me. Even Sakura, which was surprising.

"Why are you asking?" Jiraiya asked.

"I guess that's a yes." Scruffy gave a unpleasing smile. "Alex, do it." Alex brought out a gun and shot it in the air.

"Everyone move to the sides," Alex commanded.

Everyone flinched at the noise but no one moved. Why would they potentially get themselves killed for me? I was not worth it, and won't let anyone else get hurt.

"Do as he says," I commanded and everyone stared at me with confused expressions. "Do it."

"No. We will not move, Naruto," Itachi said, looking straight at Scruffy.

Scruffy frowned at that and took a gun from Alex and went up to Kiba. Kiba looked scared shitless, but he stayed his ground.

"Oh, so even when your so scared your quivering at the knees you still stay? For him?" Scruffy lifted his head up and started laughing.

"This is just too funny. He is the son of that traitor and whore, yet you stick up for him." Scruffy looked back at Kiba and brought his gun backwards then back again striking Kiba in the face. There was a loud crunching noise.

"Stop!" I yelled moving forward, even when Sasuke tried to pull me back, I pulled out of his grasp and ran to Scruffy.

"Just stop. Please." I was now next to him and smelt the pungent smell of an unwashed person. He smelt like vomit and piss and I was bewildered that flies were not flying around his head.

"Well now that you are hear, I won't need too. That is, if you listen to me, and do as I say. If you don't then a bullet will go into this poor kid's head." Scruffy nudged Kiba with the end of the gun. He was passed out cold. I'm so sorry Kiba.

"I-" I was interrupted when Jiraiya spoke up.

"What exactly do you want with Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

Scruffy pointed the gun at him, probably in case he decided to do anything funny. Before answering him, he let go of the gun with one hand and with one quick swoop my shirt was lifted up to show just above my navel.

"Just checking." Scruffy winked at me. "And I want him. Because of his heritage, people with give quite a lot for him."

"Give what?" Itachi asked this time.

"Well, I highly doubt money will be a factor for quite some time, so anything useful. Guns, armour, cars, and even good shooters." Scruffy finished.

He took my arm in his hand and pulled me close to his body. I could see Sasuke was going to jump at him, but Shikamaru stopped him. Sasuke might be smart, but Shikamaru was smarter and level-headed during these kind of situations. He knew if Sasuke attacked he, or anyone of us, would be dead in an instant.

"Now, we will be on our way," Scruffy said, while turning the both of us around.

"Stop, please!" Jiraiya yelled. "We will give you anything, just let him go!"

Scruffy just laughed and kept on walking with me. Pulling me along side him. I couldn't fight, not when it would endanger all of them. "Fuck," I said to myself quietly.

I heard a lot of cursing from behind me and knew it was Sasuke. I could feel a hot tear go down my cheek. Will I ever see them again?

"We are going to have some fun, yeah?" Scruffy asked me. I ignored him and Alex hit me across the head.

I put my hand on top of where he hit me and glared at him. "Are you his little bitch?" I said angrily.

Alex was about to hit me again when Scruffy put up his hand. "Now Alex, don't go wrecking our merchandise." Alex nodded his head and looked at the ground. He really was his little bitch.

Scruffy looked at me. "You are a pretty brave kid. I would quit that if I where you. It will get you killed."

I looked away without saying a word. I needed to keep track of where we where heading to. However I think Scruffy knew what I was doing, because suddenly the end of his gun came in contact with my face, then all I could see was black as the sound became distant then nothing.

"Oh, look who's up. Have a nice sleep, sweetheart?" I looked over to see Scruffy sitting on a chair next to where I lay.

Damn it, I thought it was all a bad dream. I looked around the room and noticed the walls where made out of logs. A log cabin? Where are we?

I groaned at the pain coming to my head. He hit where the cut was and probably made it deeper.

"Oh yes, sorry about that. Couldn't let you know how to head back to your little friends if you happened to escape," Scruffy said, not sounding at all apologetic.

"Where are we?" I asked looking at him.

"Can't tell you that. Lets just say we are very far from your friends." He replied.

Knowing my friends, they would of wanted to follow. However with Kiba hurt, and Jiraiya still needing rest they might of not been able too. At least not all the way. That just means I will need to find my own way out of this hell hole.

"Whatever." I was about to get up when I noticed my feet where chained up. "What the hell?!" I yelled.

"Just some precautions. Just for a couple days that is. Our boss is coming to pick you up." Scruffy grinned.

"What does he want with me?" I asked angerly.

"Oh, you know..." Scruffy trailed off looking away.

I narrowed my eye's at him. "You are selling me to him, yet you don't even know what he's going to do? Pathetic."

I was trying to get under his buttons, not so he knocks me out again, but maybe get fed up and leave the room. If he's here I have no chance of escaping.

"Watch your mouth, brat. You are not in charge here, I am." Scruffy sounded annoyed.

"Oh, really? Does not sound like it to me." I smirked.

"You listen here boy!" Scruffy was about to say a whole lecture, I'm guessing, but instead his radio went off. There was a very deep voice that came through it, and Scruffy left the room.

In place of Scruffy, Alex came in. Great, get rid of one, and gain another.

"Scruffy said I was allowed to do anything I want too you. Finally..." Alex said in a very perverted way. He was a predator and I do not want him to touch me.

"Don't come near me." As I say that, he does the total opposite and kneels over me. Both hands on either side of my head, and he keeled down just above me head, almost touching it and gave a big breath.

"Oh you smell pretty good." He went to the side of my head and licked from the ear lobe all the way up to the tip.

"Stop!" I shivered and was disgusted with the feeling. "Get off me!" I yelled, but now his one hand was hold my hands above my head with his giant hand and his other hand was starting to make it's way up my shirt.

"I said, get your dirty hands off me!" I yelled as loud as I could.

I leaned up and bit his ear lobe, not hard enough too tear it off, or leave any scars, but enough to excite a reaction.

"Son of a bitch!" Alex yelled while swinging his hand across my face leaving a stinging sensation behind.

"You will pay for that!" he said while taking my whole shirt up over my head.

He began to lick his way up my navel and up to my nipple. He bit down on it.

"Stop! It hurts!" I tried to beg, it didn't do any good though.

"Oh? Lets make it hurt more." He gave an evil chuckle while licking his way up my neck then back down my shoulder and arm.

"You are beautiful, you know that." I don't know that. I felt dirty and disgusting.

He now had his free hand roaming down to my pants and he took the hem of it, and played with it for a little while. Judging my reaction.

"Please don't. I beg you. You can't be this cruel of a man," I tried to plea, but nothing I say will work.

He gave me a cruel smile and then took his hand to my crotch and grouped it. My eye's widened in surprise. I didn't like this feeling at all, it was like cockroaches crawling all over me.

"Don't touch me there!" I yelled and could feel the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Oh, there's those tears I've been waiting to meet." He gave a low chuckle then licked my cheek up to my eye.

He then unbuttoned my pants and undid the zipper. He slipped his hand into my underwear and started stroking me.

"Why are you not getting hard?" He yelled. The answer was pure and simple. With his hands on me, all I wanted to do was puke. I felt no pleasure out of this, it was disgusting.

He started stroking my length faster and harder and it started to hurt. A lot.

"It hurts. Please stop," I softly whispered. I knew he wouldn't do what I asked. No point in asking anymore. He's a second-rate, miserable guy. This was probably amusing to him.

I was about to give up all hope, thinking that he would go to a full on rape, when suddenly the door burst open. There was Jiraiya, looking furious, as well as Sasuke, Itachi, and Kiba.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Get off him!" Sasuke ran over to where I was going to get raped and kicked the guy off me, then he launched on him and started throwing fist after fist.

There was blood everywhere and you couldn't even recognize Alex's features anymore.

Itachi walked up to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke stop. You will kill him."

"He deserves to die!" Sasuke retorted, and I heard Jiraiya give a grunt of agreement.

"Maybe so. However you are not a killer, his time will come. It's karma, and he will pay for... this." Itachi paused and looked over at me. "And someone needs you, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his head at that and looked at me. He had anger, hatred, sadness, and guilt in his eyes. He got off Alex and walked over to meaning to hug me. I just sat there, to stunned at what happened for a few seconds, but eventually, I put my arms around him and clung to him for dear life.

"I'm so sorry," Sasuke whispered in my ear. It wasn't his fault nor anyone's. I did this, it was my own choosing.

"Where are the other guys? The master and his puppets?" I looked around to where Scruffy had disappeared too.

"He and his men ran like the cowards they are. Left Alex for himself," Jiraiya said.

"Thank god. You guys...you guys couldn't of came at a better time. He was going too...too..." I couldn't say it, but instead I cried. However I didn't feel weak to cry for this. My friends and I will over come this and anything that happens to come our way. I realize this is just the beginning.

"Shh shh." Sasuke rubbed my back trying to comfort me. He buttoned up my pants and while Itachi gave me a black hoodie with a red flame in the middle of it.

"Your shirt had stains of blood, and I found this." Itachi said giving a tiny smile.

"Thanks... However, my feet are still locked up." I said looking around for the key.

"Oh I found this key in the other room!" Kiba ran over and unlocked the chain around my feet.

I rubbed my ankles where the chain was and saw that there was a burn mark from the excessive rubbing of metal on skin.

I slowly stood up, with Sasuke on my right arm, and Kiba on my left.

"Really guys. I'm not handicapped. I was only chained up, I'm fine," I said, and to prove my point I took a few steps closer to Jiraiya.

"We are just worried, Naruto." Itachi explained.

"I know," I said with a sigh.

I walked over to the now busted door and looked outside. It was mid-day and I could see the rest of the group. They all cheered as they saw me and hugged me.

"We are all glad you are okay," Ino said as she hugged me again even tighter.

I nodded my head and looked at Itachi.

"What do we do?" Itachi eyed me carefully, seeing if I was up to leave, and I was. I wanted to get out of here, and hopefully take a nice, hot bath. Wash all the... memories away. Ha, I wish it were that easy though.

"We carry on with our plan. Find a house, stay there till we have more of an understanding and until everyone is healed." Itachi turned to look at Jiraiya. "Fully healed."

Jiraiya just groaned but said nothing.

* * *

"There's a place!" Kiba and Ino both yelled.

It seemed like we have been walking hours, but in reality it's probably been 50 minutes at the most.

"Oh thank god," Sakura groaned.

We all got closer to the building. It was a white, one story house. It looked abandoned. Thankfully, that's good news to us.

I was the first to go up the stairs to the door. It looked like it was ready to give.

"Be careful on your way up, everyone!" Itachi said to the group.

I opened the door and an unpleasant smell of mold and wet dog came to my senses. I put my arm over my mouth and nose and turned around.

"I think it would be safer outside," I muttered.

"No, it's safer in here." Itachi walked in and cringed at the smell that overtook him. "However, not by much."

"What ever you say boss." I walked in more and stood near a green couch. The wallpaper on the walls where slowly coming off in pieces and everywhere you looked it was damp. I didn't see any mold, but I knew there was some. I was sure of it.

"Alright, I'm tired, and I'm sure you are all tired as well. Find a place to sleep." Itachi commanded a bit grumpy.

I saw Sasuke come towards me and he grabbed my hand. I noticed right away it was not like the way that pervert touched me. I felt safe, and calm in his hold, yet in that perverts grasp I felt like I would crawl out of my own skin.

Sasuke pulled us along too a bedroom that was further down the hall and to the right. He opened the door, and it was like it was never touched by the dampness and whatever else overtook this house.

"Wow," was all I could say. It had antique furniture and even a few China dolls here and there.

"I know," Sasuke agreed.

Once we were done admiring the room, he ushered me too the bed and sat me down.

"Naruto. When you said you were alright back there... I know it's a lie. You can't be. Not after something like that. Tell me the truth." Sasuke looked me straight in the eyes, looking for an answer. He knew me better then anyone.

I remembered the way Alex touched me, hit me, groped me, and... stroked me. It was disgusting, and I still wanted a shower, but there is most likely no water here.

"I feel dirty," I say at last. "I feel like I'm not in my own skin. What he did... I didn't think you guys where going to come. I lost hope and..." I stopped myself. Anyone more or I will start to cry. I'm the worlds largest crybaby, I know. I can't help it though.

"It's fine to think that way. Especially after something like this," Sasuke started to say.

"I know. I just want to forget it all. I want to wash myself until my skin burns. I want to get rid of it all," I said looking down at my feet.

Sasuke sat there in silence, looking at me. He then brought his hand up to my chin and lifted my head so I could meet him eye to eye.

"Then let me help you erase those memories."

Before I could ask what he meant, I felt a pair of warm, soft lips on my own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Students whom had a normal everyday life suddenly had their world ripped from under them when a virus began in their home town in Edmonton, Alberta. Sasuke, who was always his normal cold, emotionless self, didn't care to much about anyone, except Naruto. Once the virus hit he became very protective of his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Will it progress into something more? Read and find out!

**Main pairing:** Sasuke and Naruto. Side pairings:(These are all maybe's, but most likely) Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru (will add on more as I go).

**Rating:** M. This is a yaoi fanfic, if you don't like it then leave. You just won't get cookies. ^.^

**Warning:** Yaoi, Violence, gore, sex, etc..

**Author's notes:** This is the sex chapter! I don't know if I did a good job or not, it's really my first one (that I'm counting) Tell me what you think. Also, those who rather not read it, just skip it, nothing important happens. It's cute though, so you would be missing out!

* * *

"Then let me help you erase those memories."

Before I could ask what he meant, I felt a pair of warm, soft lips on my own.

I backed my head away from his own and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Shh," Sasuke cooed.

He put both his hands on my head with his thumbs rubbing my cheeks. He leaned in and kissed me again. Except this time it was not a quick little peck that felt urgent and shy. This time it felt passionate and hot. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly gave it to him.

We fought for dominance with our tongues and eventually, I gave in to him. Everything was a blur around us. It was like the whole world didn't matter. Nothing except him and I.

My mind was blank, but I still knew that this shouldn't be happening. He was only doing this to help me recover. I don't want it, if it's not true.

I pushed him away with my arms and he looked confused then frightened, a second later. "Please...stop," I said in a hushed tone.

"Do you not want this? Naruto..." Sasuke looked like he was hurt. Well, rejected was more like it.

"I...I don't know. However, you are doing this because of what just happened, are you not? You feel bad, and want me to forget. Of course, I want to forget too. Not like this though. I... you ...are to important to me," I said, turning away from him and walking over to the window.

There was only the sound of creaking walls from the strong wind and peaceful sounds of birds chirping outside. Everything else was a terrifyingly quiet.

I heard the boards of the floor creak as Sasuke stepped closer to me, and yet I still did not turn around. "Naruto. You are also important to me. You have no idea how important you are," Sasuke finally said after all the awkward silence.

I still had my back turned to him, so he continued. "I know you heard what I told Sakura. Well, you admitted that you had heard everything, at least. So, you know that I am gay. However, there is a reason why I have not been with any other guy." By then I had turned around already, listening intently. "There is a reason why I can only tolerate yourself and my brother, and why I always want to protect you." He stopped for a minute and took a few breaths, letting me adjust to what he had said already. "Naruto, not only are you the most important person too me. You are the only guy that I am in love with and will always love, forever."

I could feel my heart practically jumping out of my chest. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Sasuke in love with me? It can't be, yet he says it is. Do I love him? I've always thought of him as my best friend. As someone who would always be there for me, but on the other hand, when I think back to the times we were together, and how he would protect me from, well everyone. How I greatly admire him, how every time he is near me my pulse races just a little bit more. How he is the only one I don't want disappointed with me. I knew then that I might just be in love with him.

"Naruto, say something. Please." Sasuke had a faint blush on his cheeks, looking quite frightened with what I would say next. It was weird seeing him like this; it was almost fascinating. I have never seen him with so much... emotion. He was usually calm and collected. never showing any emotion.

My answer was going up to him and bringing my arms around his neck and hugging him. I was undoubtedly happy.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked confused but still wrapped his arms around my waist, and held me there, tightly. It was like he thought that I was going to run away.

I stood on my tippy toes and leaned in to whisper in his ear. " I love you too," I said, confidently.

Sasuke blew out a breath of air and I looked up at him. He was smiling ear from ear. I was taken back for a second. I never saw him smile like that, and he was the most gorgeous man I have even seen smiling like that.

While I was admiring his beautiful smile, he leaned down grabbing the back of my head, still grasping my waist, and kissed me once again. This time I let him without a single worry in my mind.

It was a gentle and soft kiss. It was something more then the last. It showed his love towards me, and mine towards him.

He turned us around and backed us up until my legs hit the bed and I fell over, softly. He was on top of me, with his knees in between my legs. All the same time that he was kissing me. We disappointingly split apart in order to get some air and looked into each others eyes. His raven black eye's stared into the very depth of my soul and I loved it.

I could not believe this was happening, but it was, and I was absolutely thrilled.

I leaned up this time to kiss him again. My arms were still around his neck and I did not want to let go for anything.

He started to kiss me down my jaw to my neck, and I arched my head backwards for him to get better access. Even with just this little, I could feel an erection coming on, and I could guess Sasuke knew this as well because I could feel his grin on my neck.

Sasuke trailed soft, warm kisses his way back up my neck, and jaw. He kissed me on the lips one more time before grabbing my sweater at the bottom and tugging it up. He waited for me to remove my arms from his neck, which I was not happy to do, but did so anyways. He brought it the rest of the way up and over my head.

He looked at me and I felt oddly embarrassed, trying to hide myself with my arms and hands. However, he grabbed my hands and brought them to lay next to my head. He was holding both of my hands firmly with both of his own hands.

"Don't hide yourself. Naruto, you are truly beautiful," Sasuke said with a genuine smile.

I felt my face go hot and knew that I was blushing ear to ear. Sasuke chuckled at that, then leaned down kissing my chest down to my nipples, then to my navel. He licked around the outside of it, which felt strangely good. He then brought his kisses back to my nipples and started licking the left one, while letting go of one hand and playing with my other. He licked and bit at it until the nub was plump and hard.

"Ah nee..." I let out a small moan, not recognizing my own voice. Did I really sound like that when I was doing... this?

Sasuke stopped and went to the other nipple and did the same, toying with my other sensitive nub. I didn't know that they were so sensitive. It felt so good, and it was even better with the one whom I love.

Once Sasuke was satisfied with my now bruised nipples, he started kissing down once again but this time went further down then my navel. He stopped his kisses right before the hem of my pants. He looked up at me, and asked, "Are you sure you're alright with doing this?"

"I'm more than okay with it. Sasuke, I love you. This is the best time to do this," I said, relieving him of any doubt that he had.

He smiled and went back to what he was doing. He now took both hands and undid my pants, pulling them down my legs and over my feet. He then spotted my orange underwear that covered my fully erect penis.

He looked back up at me like he still didn't fully trust that I wanted this. I certainly did though, so I nodded my head letting him go ahead.

He went down further and was now face to erection. He brought his hand up and started stroking my clothed erection.

"Sasuke..." I moaned out his name, and he seemed to like it. He instantly stopped and took off my underwear, now staring at my blood-engorged cock.

"Don't stare!" I whined. It was just so embarrassing.

"But you are so beautiful. I can't just not stare," Sasuke admitted.

My blush deepened further and I covered my face with my arm. Why must he do this to me?

Sasuke grinned, happily. He liked it when I got flustered. Such an asshole.

He slowly brought his head down and took me all in. It felt beyond heavenly, but also a bit weird at the same time.

"Oh, Sasuke!" I called out his name rather loudly. I bit my own arm to try to not make much noise knowing that the others are just outside the door.

Sasuke looked up from what he was doing. "Don't bite yourself."

"I'll make too much noise," I admitted, embarrassed.

He smirked at that, and brought his hand to my mouth. "Bite on my thumb."

"I'll hurt you!" I whined.

"You won't. Now do it," He commanded.

I did as he told and I could tell he somehow found all this kinky. It was all in his dark eyes. He bent his head down again and licked the head of my penis. I bit down on his thumb, and I heard him moan. Is he a masochist?

He then started licking my shaft from top to bottom and upwards again. Once he got to the top he started licking the slit and then took me in whole again. "Sas-sasuke! Augh!" I can't help it. When he does that, I just go blank in the head. It feels so good that everything around me disappeared.

He bobbed his head back and forth while playing with my balls. He looked up while doing it, and it was the most sexiest thing I have ever seen. Holy shit. I could of just came then and there.

"Sas-Sasuke, I'm going to cum!" I warned with a small moan.

"Then cum." He stroked me for the rest of the time until I called out his name loudly and came all over his chest. Some of it ricocheted and landed on my stomach.

I laid down, drained. However, Sasuke lifted my waist into the air and started licking my tight, pink hole.

"Sasuke! Don't that's dirty!" I yelled.

"It's not dirty," He said, still licking it.

I was about to tell him to stop once more, but then his tongue went in a little deeper, making a desirable, heavenly feeling spread throughout my entire body.

"Ohhh..." I moaned out.

I was now fully hard again. Sasuke was still licking me, thoroughly, as he started pumping my cock very slowly.

"Sasuke, please. I need more than your tongue!" I begged.

He looked up, surprised by what I had said, and moved up to kiss me. He bit my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly gave him. He stopped very quickly, however, and put two fingers near my mouth.

I gave him a questioning look. "Suck my fingers." He demanded.

I did as he said, realizing that saliva was our only lube replacement. I took his pointer and middle finger and tried to suck them as seductively as I could, and it worked. He stared at me with lust filled eyes and he looked like he wanted to just do me right then and there. However, I knew he wouldn't, especially for my first time. He would be as gentle as he could.

I stopped sucking and leaned back, taking the fingers out of my mouth, but a long strand of saliva clung to my lip and his pointer. I looked up at him, and he instantly kissed me with passion and love. He asked for entrance, once again by licking my lip and I let him. We fought for dominance, but not very hard. I let him win this time.

"Are you ready?" he asked, pulling out of the kiss.

"Yes," I breathed out.

He brought his hand to my entrance and slid one finger in.

I gasped, and felt my self tighten, instantly.

"Shh. Relax, it'll feel weird, I know, just give it some time," he reassured. He was right about one thing, it felt strange. However, it did not hurt, not yet at least. "I love you, Naruto." At that, I relaxed and let him stretch me.

After he thought it was stretched enough with one finger, he added another. I gasped again at the strange feeling, but nodded my head saying I'm alright, and to keep going.

He scissored me and pulled them in and out over and over. He finally brought he third and final finger and stretched me even more.

"Sasuke, t-that's enough. I'm ready," I said. I looked up at his beautiful face and gave a smile.

"If it hurts at all and you want me to stop, I will," Sasuke replied.

I nodded my head and got ready. Sasuke first went on his knees and took off his shirt. Sasuke had a nice physique. He had very nice toned abs, not ones that stick out like those who take steroids, but nice, normal ones. He was not muscular, rather on the slimmer side, but he was definitely not scrawny.

He then began to unbutton his pants and pull them downwards. Damn, is this a striptease? Fuck, it's just making me even painfully harder.

"Naruto, your staring is making me nervous," Sasuke teased.

I blushed and turned my head.

"I was kidding, it's quite hot. You looking at me as I get undressed. You yearning for me." He leaned down to nibble on my earlobe which I gave a very quite moan to.

He gave a very sexy chuckle, and that's when I noticed that his pants where now off. His dick was standing right up, and it was... big. At least eight inches long. That's going in me?

"Like I said. If it hurts, I'll stop," he repeated himself.

He kissed me as he positioned himself at my entrance. He started to go in slowly but steadily, but even with him being as gentle as he could, it hurt.

He looked at me with concern. "Are you okay? I'll pull it out," he said, even though he was not far in but it hurt like hell.

"No!" I stopped him.

"I can endure the pain. Sasuke, I want to be one with you. I love you so much. Keep moving until you are fully in," I demanded.

He looked at me, but did as I said. I brought my arms around his neck and clung to him tightly, digging my nails into his back. "Enn."

He finally got to the end and waited for my approval to move. I waited for a few minutes getting use to it, and nodded my head. He pushed all the way out then back in. I could feel the tears running down my face, but I didn't care.

He moved a few more times before he hit something that made me see white spots.

"Oh, god! Ohh!" I moaned into his shoulder.

"Found it, finally," Sasuke whispered, more to himself.

He thrusted again and again at that exact spot and I couldn't help but moan.

"Sasuke! More! Harder!" I shouted, not caring who hears anymore.

"Augh...Naruto." He moaned out my name for the first time.

He started pumping my attention wanting cock with the timing of his thrusts. "Oh, god Sasuke. I'm going to cum!" I exclaimed.

"Me too," he breathed out.

I arched my back upwards, as he came inside me, then right afterwords I came all over my stomach.

He slumped onto me, with both of us breathing heavily. We laid there, not talking, not thinking. We just laid there.

"That was..." I trailed off.

"Amazing," Sasuke finished. He leaned upwards and pulled out of me, and I gave a small whine at the feeling.

"It was." I agreed.

He laid beside me now, both of us still panting.

"Naruto, I don't want this to change tomorrow. I was us to still be what we are right now. This was not a spur of a moment kind of thing for me," Sasuke stated.

I smiled at how worried he was and kissed his cheek. "Sasuke, I love you. There is no changing that. I probably won't love another person as much as you, and I don't plan on trying. I will stay with you as long as you want me."

Sasuke was about to say something when the door opened.

"Sas-" Itachi stopped right in the door, pausing before giving an evil grin. "I knew it! Little brother, you pick well!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Students whom had a normal everyday life suddenly had their world ripped from under them when a virus began in their home town in Edmonton, Alberta. Sasuke, who was always his normal cold, emotionless self, didn't care to much about anyone, except Naruto. Once the virus hit he became very protective of his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Will it progress into something more? Read and find out!

**Main pairing:** Sasuke and Naruto. Side pairings:(These are all maybe's, but most likely) Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru (will add on more as I go).

**Rating:** M. This is a yaoi fanfic, if you don't like it then leave. You just won't get cookies. ^.^

**Warning:** Yaoi, Violence, gore, sex, etc..

**Author's notes:** Thank you for all those who have been reading this fan fic. I am thrilled with the progress it has made with the reviews and even my own writing.

I am proud of this Fanfic. I also am very happy that you would read it and say it's good. Thank you for all the reviews and please keep it up. :)

**Uzumaki Naho:** Thank you for your review! I hope the smut was alright. My first time writing it. :3

* * *

"Sas-" Itachi stopped right in the door before giving an evil grin. "I knew it! Little brother, you pick well!"

I stared wide eyed at Itachi, the man standing in the doorway, and could tell Sasuke was equally surprised. I quickly pulled a blanket over myself and hid. I could feel the heat rise up on my cheeks. Oh god, I am so embarrassed. Nothing could describe what I was feeling right now.

"Itachi, get out!" Sasuke growled.

I could feel the bed shift. I peeked out from under the blanket; Sasuke was putting his underwear back on as Itachi stood there.

They were caught in an intense glaring contest until Itachi put his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. You win. However, I wouldn't let anyone else see Naruto naked. He is quite... fetching... without any clothes on," Itachi stated and my blush deepened. I know he was only teasing, but he had a very perverted way of teasing.

"Out!" Sasuke demanded.

Itachi quickly shut the door, and neither I nor Sasuke spoke until we could hear Itachi footsteps no more.

"Sasuke..." I pulled the blanket down until it was only covering my waist. "I know Itachi will be fine with us. Will the others though?" I asked scared.

Sasuke went around the bed and sat on the edge directly on the side of me. He brought his hand up to caress my face and I leaned into his hand. His touch was gentle and it made me feel safe. I could honestly stay like this forever.

"They will, and if they have a problem with it, then we will deal with it," Sasuke stated.

I smiled into his hand and nodded. He moved his hand to his pocket and grabbed something out from it.

"We have to clean you up..." Sasuke stated shyly. I looked at what was in his hand and it was a white cloth. I looked down and saw the spots of cum over my stomach, still running down my abdomen.

"However, you look quite sexy like this," Sasuke purred while bringing the cloth to my stomach and cleaning it all up.

I felt something sliding out of my sore hole and remembered that, only a few minutes earlier, Sasuke had came inside me. I blushed and gasped at the feeling of it trailing down my shaky thighs.

Sasuke looked at me confused. "Could you give me the cloth then turn around?" I asked softly.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm... Your cum... is leaking out of me..." I stated with a red face. Sasuke chuckled and did as I asked.

"You know. I have seen... everything. No need for myself to stay turned around," Sasuke muttered. I just shook my head and grabbed the cloth and cleaned up my backside as best as I could.

After I was done, I poked his shoulder and he turned around and stared at me.

"Where did you put my underwear?" I had trouble saying. It was quite embarrassing to ask.

"Awe, red as a tomato. Makes you that much more cute," Sasuke teased, while walking over to the end of the bed and bending down, grabbing my underwear and throwing them to me.

"Shut up!" I shouted. I quickly pulled on my underwear and stood up. "Ouch!" I winced at the pain that was springing from my backside.

Sasuke grinned knowing what hurt.

"Must of been a tad rough. Sorry," He apologized, but I could tell by the smirk on his face, he was not sorry at all.

I just went over to grab my sweater, sliding it onto my body. I went to the window and peaked out of it.

"Do you think that this will only last a while?" I asked.

Sasuke walked up to me and put his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder. "I honestly don't know."

"I really hope so. I don't want it to be like the movies, where only a handful of people are left," I said sighing. "However, we don't even know if we are the last alive. Or if it's only here and not anywhere else in the world. We don't even know how it all started." I was losing hope of it only being a little thing every second I thought about it.

Sasuke kissed the side of my head and pulled me towards the bed. "Just sleep for now. We will have to figure out a better plan tomorrow then just staying here till everyone is healed. Some of us will have to go on a look for some answers." Sasuke was right. We will.

"Alright." I climbed into the bed, with Sasuke behind me. He pulled the blanket over the both of us and put his arm over me pulling me in close.

"Good night, Naruto." Sasuke yawned.

I didn't notice how tired I was, but as soon as I closed my eyes, I felt it overcome me. I was instantly out into dream land.

* * *

_"Run!" Itachi yelled as he closed the doors behind us. "gaining on us! I will keep them back!"_

_"No! We don't leave no man behind, right?" Sasuke yelled at his brother._

_"It's the only way Sasuke." Itachi sadly said._

_"No!" Sasuke cried as Jiraiya and Gaara yanked him away, escaping what was to come._

_I looked over at Itachi once more, who was putting his all into keeping the door shut. He wouldn't be able to last much longer. It will open, and he will be eaten, I know that. He is giving his life for all of us._

_I turned around and ran to where the others that where just entering the forest that was in view. It was dangerous, but the only place we could go._

_I heard loud screams and ran with all my might to where they where. I ran through the forest, ducking and hopping over branches and roots. I finally saw what filled my ears. Jiraiya was on the ground, his throat getting torn out, red blood splashing onto the floor. Kiba was running in the opposite direction while Gaara and Sasuke where getting bitten every direction they tried to run._

_I had no idea where the rest of the group was. The only thought that came to mind was to save Sasuke._

_I ran up to him and knocked a zombie off, but it was too late. Sasuke was already on the ground bleeding out. Until he opened his eyes, they where bloodshot and dilated._

_"No!" I cried backing away. "Please don't be one of them!"_

I felt myself shaking and then realized I was in a bed. It was a dream, or more like a nightmare. Thank god.

"Naruto, are you alright?" I turned my head and saw Sasuke staring at me worriedly. "You where screaming and yelling my name. Did you have a nightmare?"

I turned my whole body towards him and hugged him as tightly as I could. I don't want to let go, I'm afraid if I do, he will be one of them.

"I did. I'm fine now though. You are here and safe," I said smiling.

"Are you sure? You seemed quite scared," Sasuke said.

"Yeah. It was all a nightmare, it won't come true." Or more like, I won't let it come true.

Sasuke gave me a quizzical look but then gave in. "Alright. We still have time too sleep."

I looked out the window and realized he was right. It was still pitch black outside. I couldn't have slept more then four hours.

I laid back down and had my head against Sasuke's chest. He once again wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly, reassuring me that he's not going anywhere.

It took some time to go back to sleep. Sasuke's and Jiraiya's faces kept coming to mind. It was hard to push to the back of my mind, but I had to or it would make me go crazy. So, I closed my eyes tightly and forced myself asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a feeling of someone tracing my tattoo with a finger. I turned around and saw Sasuke smiling.

"Good morning." He said. "We have to get ready. I would of let you stay asleep, however Itachi wants to talk to everyone."

"It's alright." I smiled and sat up lifting my arms and stretching.

I crawled to the edge of the bed and stood up. I walked over to where I saw my pants lying on the ground. However, not before Sasuke decided to whistle.

"Nice ass. Even in the underwear it's very nice."

I looked over at Sasuke surprised. Was he always this much of a pervert?

"Perverted teme!" I yelled.

I quickly put on my pants and threw Sasuke his shirt and pants. He just chuckled, but said no more.

I heard a knock on the door then a voice.

"Hurry up love birds," Itachi said from the other side of the door.

Once we were all done and presentable, we opened the door and roamed down the hallway to the living room. When we got there, Itachi, Jiraiya, Ino, and Sakura were sitting around a table, talking, while Kiba, Shikamaru, and Gaara where in another part of the room not doing much at all, and Hinata, Neji, and Lee were in the kitchen doing who knows what.

"Oh, glad you guys could finally make it." Itachi was looking at us with a grin, however everyone in the room where acting normal and not caring to much about us. They must have not heard. Where the walls really think? Because what I remember we... I was quite loud.

Sasuke just glared at Itachi but took a seat on the couch across from him, and I took a seat next to him. There was an eerie quite as no one said a single thing. After a few moments Itachi coughed and spoke up.

"How was everyone's sleep?" Itachi looked at each one of us, even the rest as the came to stand around us. He mostly just stared at Sasuke and I. He was teasing again, that damn Itachi.

Sasuke looked at me, but kept his cool and collected face. "It was fine."

"I couldn't sleep a wink." Lee replied to Itachi's question. "I just kept on remembering Rin, as Naruto kicked him off the roof, and all the zombies. It was scary."

I stiffened at his comment remembering Rin. Will they never let me forget? Sasuke wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I leaned against him mindlessly. It made me relax, how does he do this to me?

"You guys look awfully close today." Shikamaru stated. He knew, I could tell by his facial expression. I looked around at everyone else to see if they caught on, but I could only see one other person I think knew, Gaara. He was grinning as he stared at me.

Don't get me wrong. I don't care if they knew, it's just I never talked to Sasuke about when to tell them. I don't know it's too soon or not. However, he is certainly not trying to hide anything from what I can see.

"What are you talking about? They have always been close," Kiba chipped in.

"Sure." Shikamaru smirked, but said no more.

"Anyways," Itachi began. "We need people to go on a hunt for a few things."

"Like?" Sasuke asked.

"Like medicine, food, clean water, any information we can get, and warmer clothes. It wasn't exactly warm last night." I definitely did not feel cold last night, on the other hand, that might be due to certain activities.

"Of course we won't send everyone. Defiantly no one injured. Thank goodness there are not to many injured." Itachi looked at all of us one by one. "Alright, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, and Lee."

"Sakura shouldn't go. She needs to look after the injured, and she's the only medic we have." Sasuke stated wisely.

"Hmm. You are right, little brother. Alright, Ino you will go." Itachi looked over at her. She sighed but agreed.

"I want to go though. Like you said, I'm the only medic. If they get hurt, I might be the only one to help them," Sakura argued.

"No. We can't risk our only medic. Sasuke has enough basic knowledge to get by," Itachi said.

"Fine." Sakura didn't dare argue with Itachi.. He was not a very nice person in the first place, but he didn't like Sakura, so it made it all that much worse.

I seemed happy with whom was going. Ino could take care of herself; she was independent and strong. Lee was odd looking and a bit weird, but he is much stronger then he looks. Sasuke, was smart, as well as trained in martial arts, however Gaara, I don't know anything about him. I'm sure he can take care of himself though. He seemed scary strong.

"Alright, now go," Itachi ordered.

"Be back here by tomorrow morning," Jiraiya demanded.

Sasuke got up first and walked out the door while the rest of us followed him.

"So if we need medicine, we go to the city?" Ino asked.

"No. We don't know how bad the city is. If it is over run by zombies, then we have no chance," Sasuke explained.

"We don't know if it's over run though," Ino retorted.

"Exactly, we don't know. There might be no zombies at all, just at the mall. However, they could be out and attacking anyone in sight," Sasuke articulated.

Ino looked satisfied with the answer and looked straight ahead.

"Alright, well then a small town. If we keep walking down the road there will be one, right?" I asked.

"There should be. There are quite a few towns near here. We are bound to run into one eventually." Sasuke replied.

"Alright." I said. We where walking up a road, while the sun was burning anything in sight. I could tell Lee and Ino felt my hatred for the sun as well. Ino constantly fanned herself with her hand while Lee slouched down, tired and hot.

"You and Sasuke did seem a bit closer then usual," Ino muttered, wanting to start a conversation.

I could hear Gaara chuckle behind me. Yep, he knows. I didn't know what to say. I was embarrassed, but also afraid that Sasuke might not want them to know yet.

"Like of course, I don't think you guys are together. Sasuke is straight after all. Take my word for it." Ino turned to look at Sasuke, but Sasuke gave her the famous death glare.

Wait, Sasuke and her were together? Is that what she is implying? "Of course it wouldn't be bad if you were! I just know he is not... I'll shut up now," Ino tried to fix it but it did not work.

Once Sasuke got done with glaring wholes in Ino, he looked at me. We had a little staring contest, before I started walking faster and went ahead of the group by a couple feet.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said softy coming beside me. I could hear Gaara mutter "Way to go Ino," in the background.

"How does she know...or more like think you are straight?" I asked.

"I... It was a long time ago, Naruto." Sasuke looked away from me.

"You said you are gay, yet you stick your dick in her?" I whispered quietly enough for the others to not hear.

"Naruto, like I said, it was a long time ago. I used her to figure out myself," Sasuke tried to explain. I wouldn't have any of it.

"So you slept with her?! You didn't even tell me?" I yelled a bit to loudly.

I looked behind me and saw that Ino and Lee where listening intently, even though they tried to hide it. Can't have any privacy here, great.

"I don't get why you are so mad, Naruto. It's not like he's your lover," Ino interjected.

I looked at Sasuke, then at Ino. Her face suddenly made me real angry.

"Ino. He is my lover," Sasuke declared, his voice cold and even.

I looked at Sasuke, surprised by his sudden outing.

"Oh... I get why you are mad then..." Ino said.

I walked even quicker and was quite a bit ahead of them.

"Naruto, come on. Don't do this." Sasuke called out. However, he stayed back with them and let me have my space.

I don't even know why I'm so mad. We really only got together last night. I don't have the right to be mad about it. However, he was still my best friend at the time, and supposedly liked me way back when. Just makes me question if he really likes me.

I felt a presence come up beside me and was about to shout, I quickly realized it was Gaara.

"What do you want?" I asked more harsh then I intended it to be. He didn't seem offended though.

"Just wanted to see if you are alright," Gaara said while looking straight ahead.

"Why would you care?" I asked, confused.

"Look." Gaara turned his head towards me. "You were the first person to talk to me, without being scared that is. So, I want to be friends." Gaara said mater of factually.

"Why would people be scared of you for talking to them?" I asked.

"Because of my father. He is powerful, and does not like normal people. Only high class people may talk to me, or even go near me." I looked at Gaara. He has been lonely for much longer than I. I felt his pain.

"Why would he care though? It's not like it effects him directly, right?" I asked.

"Well no, not really. His reason is that they will rub off of me and I will be just like them. A peasant."

I was astonished. His dad sounded like a dick.

"So, you are... important to me." Important as in...a love interest?

He chuckled at me. "Important friend that is." I blushed but smiled.

"You know at first, I didn't really think anything of you. You seemed like a weird guy. But you are actually really cool," I revealed.

He looked at me and nodded his head. "Lot's of people think that of me at first."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you from first glance." I looked at the ground, ashamed of myself.

"Look, you talked to me still. No one else has done that unless they needed too." He waved his hand like it was nothing.

"I still feel bad though," I said.

"Alright. Well if you want to make it up to me, just be my friend. That's all." I nodded my head.

"Deal." I looked up ahead of us and noticed that there where cars parked at the side of the road. Maybe they have gas, and we can drive the rest of the way.

"Lets check it out. Be aware that these cars were abandoned for a reason, so keep an eye out. Look for water bottles, clothes, anything of use. Make it quick. Check through the windows before you open the doors too," Sasuke commanded from behind.

I jugged the rest of the way to the first car and did as he said. I checked the back window, side and front windows. It was safe so I reached for the passenger door and opened it. I leaned in, and saw a half empty water bottle. Better some then none, right?

I looked around for anything else, but it was empty. I went to the next car which Gaara was at.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"No. How about you? Any lucky find?" He asked.

I showed him the bottle of water. "Just this." I sighed. Two more cars.

I heard some mumbling from where Sasuke, Lee, and Ino where. I walked over to them and saw Lee crying.

"What happened?" I was going to look inside the car they where standing by.

"Don't look in there, Naruto." Sasuke warned standing in front of me.

"Why? What's in there?" I tried looking over him but didn't help. I glared at him for not moving.

"Get out of my way, Sasuke." I commanded.

Sasuke looked at me with fear and sadness in his eyes. "Fine..." He moved away from the car and I stepped up.

The side door was open and I could see a clear view inside. There was a baby seat, but on that seat there was a lot of blood. All around it was toys, signs of a happy baby once. Did the parents do this? Did they... to their own child?

I turned around feeling like I was going to vomit. Sasuke came up and led me away from the car and onto the grass to sit down.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

I couldn't speak in fear of vomiting everywhere, so I just nodded my head. He put his hand on my back and starting moving in circles. It calmed me down enough to talk.

"Can we get out of here?" I asked.

"One more car, then we are gone." He reassured me.

I was still mad at him for Ino. However that didn't seem very important right now. "It might not have happened to long ago. What if the ones that did... that... are still here?" I asked.

"We will be gone by the time the decide to show themselves," Sasuke reassured me.

"Alright," I said, getting up.

"I'll check the last car then." I walked over to it and was thankful there was no blood stains or baby seats.

I opened the door and caught the quick stench of cigarettes. I scrunched my nose and poked my head inside. I saw a sweater in the back seat along with some candy bars. I reached over to the compartment box and opened it. Inside laid a black pistol with a box of ammo.

"Sasuke!" I called him over.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Look." I passed him the gun and he was shocked. "I found it in the compartment box."

Sasuke put it in the hem of his pants in the back. He was the only one with any knowledge of how to shoot a gun, so I trust him completely.

We closed the car door when we heard Ino scream, and Gaara call out to us to run. I looked over to where Gaara was pointing and in the woods that was no more then a mile away, five zombies bounded towards us.


End file.
